Scooby Doo and the Vampire of Notre Dame
by Cutecollie
Summary: Daphne's sick of mysteries interrupting her vacations. As the gang arrives in Paris, what seems to be a vampire haunts Notre Dame. Freddie may lose his secret love to a handsome Frenchman, or to a deadly vampire.
1. Scooby Doo in Paris

First chapter takes place at an outdoor café in Paris. This fanfic will have a lot of Fraph, and maybe some Shelma if anyone asks for it, and, to Daphne's irritation and Shaggy and Scooby's horror, there's a mystery afoot. And apparently there's already been a Scooby Doo episode in Paris, but I've never seen it so let's just pretend it never happened shall we? Bold is Freddie's POV, normal is Daphne's.

"Freddie, I swear, if we have to solve one more mystery…" I started warningly as Velma turned the page of the thick book that hid her face.

I was _so_ sick of solving mysteries. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but after a while, a girl just got fed up with having every vacation ruined because some monster interrupted any chance of her having fun, or ended up kidnapping her _again_. They never _did_ anything to me besides tie me up and the gang always found me before anything bad happened. I was used to it, not even the least bit afraid each time it happened. Though poor Freddie always had a heart attack. The fear that overcame him each time I disappeared might just kill him one of these days. Nothing felt worse than knowing I put him in pain, but there was something absolutely wonderful about each time he rescued me, even if it did make me look like some danger-prone, helpless, pathetic damsel in distress…

I just wanted to go on _one_ vacation without having to solve a mystery.

"Relax, Daph," Fred Jones said, smiling that smile of his, the one that made his eyes sparkle and my heart stop, leap, inflame, and melt all at once. "We're on vacation. No mysteries."

He turned to Shaggy and Scooby as Shaggy tried to swallow at least twenty five crescent rolls in one gulp. Scoob snatched them away the instant Shaggy blinked and wolfed them all down, along with three baguettes. Freddie rolled his eyes, half smiling at their familiar antics as Shag glared at his overgrown puppy.

"_Promise_ me, Freddie," I made him swear, giving him a look across the table.

**At the sound of Daphne's clear, flowing, enchanting, sweet, heart melting, pure, hypnotic voice, I turned back to the fiery red head.**

**I rested my hand on hers, trying to reassure her, and she blinked her long, thick, luscious, black lashes, looking at my hand on hers, emotions flashing by in her beautiful eyes too fast for me to make out what they were. Shock? Contentment? I reminded myself that I need to reply to her.**

"**I promise, Daphne. No chasing monsters, ghosts, myths, or unraveling mysteries of any sort," I said with a wide grin that probably made me look like an idiot compared to this beauty's perfect, breathtaking smile.**

**She looked away and I instinctively, if reluctantly, took my hand off her long, thin, graceful, elegant fingers.**

I had to look away; Fred's smoldering, piercing, glowing eyes were smothering me, his impossibly handsome smile making my knees weak as my melted heart. I pretended to look at the view of the Eiffel tower as the young, handsome Freddie quickly lifted his hand from mine. Inside I screamed, my heart aching for the soul meltingly warm, gentle touch of his strong, smooth hand.

**I cleared my throat to say something more, though I had no idea what I was going to say. Velma cut me off to suggest we visit some castle or museum or maybe it was both… I was grateful to her though, my throat was suddenly too dry to speak to Daphne anyways and I couldn't bear the humiliation of looking like an idiot in front of her **_**again**_**.**

How could he be so blind? After all these years, he still didn't know… Fred Jones had been my best friend since we were kids, but I'd give anything to be something more. I'd give anything for him to see me as something more than just Daph. Freddie made me laugh through tears, Freddie always knew what to say, or when to say nothing and just be there, his presence, his arms around me all I could ever need. Freddie knew me, understood me more than anyone. He knew I wasn't a snobby, shallow, superficial rich girl, he knew I wasn't an air-headed damsel in distress, he knew who I was, deep down. He would do anything to rescue me, or just help me; he'd die to save me. And I'd do anything to help him. I'd die for him in an instant, without a first, much less second, thought. I'd do anything for my Freddie.

He was far from that same silly, proud, foolish, bossy, cocky little boy whose plans never worked, who always messed up, who was always wrong, who was always blushing and embarrassed every time he made a mistake, was being flirted with, was given praise, or was around me. He'd grown up, mature, clever, fearless, brave, always right, thoughtful, attentive, protective, strong, humble, knowing, patient, wise, cool, calm, collected, controlled, hilarious because of his jokes, clever remarks, and perfect comebacks, not because of his mistakes.

The waiter came over again and we ordered dessert, or rather _I_ ordered dessert for everyone after I translated what was what to them. French was practically the only foreign language Velma didn't speak, though she was trying to learn as much as she could on this trip. Shaggy and Scoob had always been too busy using their mouths to eat to learn a second language. And Freddie… smart, clever, kind, sensitive, thoughtful, fearless, brave, compassionate, strong yet gentle, loving, protective, understanding, forgiving, bold, loyal, giving, and serving as he was, he couldn't speak another language to save his life. Even equipped with a French dictionary, there'd probably be an international incident if he was allowed to open his mouth just once.

**Daphne placed the order in her flawless French, speaking rapidly, the words she spoke as flowing as water, sweeter than a harp, richer and more beautiful than a million precious gems, more enchanting than any creature every imagined, the reason sounds and ears where invented. The way her smooth, glossy, full but not **_**too**_** plump lips moved made it difficult for me to breathe, but then again, each blink of an eyelash, each twitch of a finger made me forget how to make my heart beat. **

"Well, where should we head to first?" Velma asked as I brought a spoon of chocolate mousse to my mouth. "The Louvre? Arc de Triumph? Notre Dame? Eiffel tower…?"

"I was hoping we wouldn't see the Eiffel tower until tonight," **Daph admitted with a shrug, trying to go for casual nonchalance. But then she looked up, eyes shimmering. "It's most romantic with the stars out and the lights of Paris shining…" she gushed with a sigh.**

**I smiled, she was still a sucker for romance. But if you told her that, you'd get a taste of her black belt in action.**

_**Proud, fiery, stubborn, outspoken, passionate, obstinate, headstrong, reckless, rebellious… **_**I thought, still half-smiling at my beloved redhead.**

"**What?" she asked, lips pouting in a scowl, just **_**daring**_** me to try and tease her.**

**She had no idea how desperately I wanted to grab a hold of her and kiss her in that moment.**

_**We're in the most romantic city in the world and you STILL can't tell her how you feel? What's wrong with you, Freddie?**_** I cursed myself.**

"**Nothing," I said, shaking my head. **_**Everything.**_

**I brought a spoonful of mousse, my favorite dessert because it was Daphne's, as the girls discussed what we should see first and as my thoughts drifted.**

**I had grown up with this woman and somewhere between all our laughs, inside jokes, pranks, long talks, games, and stupid little fights, I realized I had fallen in love with her the moment I first saw her and that I had just been too young at the time to realize it. She was no spoiled, vain, superficial, stuck up Daddy's girl as I had thought so many years ago. She never had been a little rich girl, and she never would be. And she was no longer a girl. Now, she was kind, compassionate, caring, more understanding and knowing than anyone I had ever met, passionate, steadfast, loving, protective, fearless, bold, outspoken, fiery, strong, gentle, independent, pure, good, brave, sacrificing, generous, thoughtful, sincere… **

**Daphne Blake always knew what to say to anyone and everyone, when to say nothing, could make anyone's heart lighter without ignoring their pain or burden, without making it seem any less significant than it truly was, she gave people hope, love, she listened without any prejudices, bias, or assumptions, trusting, forgiving, she found good in everyone, she'd do anything for those she loved, and she loved everyone. She was steadfast and immovable in her morals and beliefs, and she was fiery tempered and outspoken protecting them, never afraid to stand up for what she believed in no matter the consequence. And her temper and wrath were even more fiery than her curls. **

**She was always there for me and would do anything for me, she made me laugh, she made me forget all worries, all cares. She was the most important thing in my life, my only reason for living. She gave me purpose. When all I could see was darkness in the world, she was my light, brighter than the sun, a constant reminder that there was good. She held me through tears, she was there whether everything was going right, or going wrong. She inflamed my temper like no one else could and our constant fiery, yelling, shouting arguments filled me with fire, passion, and contentment. All I needed was her next to me. She made everyone feel better. She believed in me, encouraged me, kept me going when I doubted myself.**

**She was as smart as Velma deep down. Daph had gotten all A's all her life without trying, and she used those brains to help people. Velma had spent most of high school studying, Daphne always there to help her if she needed it. Yes, Velma knew more about math and science, but science didn't interest Daph and she **_**hated**_** math, even if she was good at it. She was hilariously clever, always saying the perfect thing, whether it be comeback, insult, or words of comfort or encouragement or praise. Daphne spent most of her free time, and money, helping those less fortunate then her. She connected with and loved everyone, whether hurt little girl or bitter old man. She made me laugh and smile like no one else could. She lived for others. She filled me with contentment, joy, peace, and love in just one look. She made me want to be who I was meant to be. She was bold and brave and fearless and more breathtakingly, enchantingly, and heart meltingly beautiful than anything in the world and she would die for those she loved…**

**And she had no idea I loved her.**

**It was just as well, I reminded myself. If she knew, she'd laugh at me. No, Daph was too sweet for that. She'd be terribly embarrassed and afraid of **_**hurting**_** me, try to let me down **_**easy**_**. I clenched my spoon tighter at the thought. I was still just little, silly Freddie in her eyes. The kid whose plans , for all his cockiness, always failed. The kid whose guesses were always wrong. The blushing goofball who always made a fool of himself, always made mistakes, was charmed and flattered far too easily…**

"Freddie?" I said, snapping him out of whatever his daze.

"Yeah, Daph?" he asked, looking up.

"We're gonna head to the Arc de Triumph first," I said, rising and slinging my black purse over my shoulder. "Then we're going to meet up with a friend of my dad's…" I added as I reapplied my red lipstick.

Freddie readjusted my black beret without thinking, tilting it the way I meant it to be tilted, and dragged Shaggy and Scooby away from the table. They were still trying to scarf down as many pastries as they could.

He turned away from them for one second to help Velma with her massive pile of books on Paris. I looked down, smoothing my black, pleated skirt.

"Scooby! Shaggy! No!" I yelled as I saw the Great Dane chasing his best friend, trying to get the slice of cake Shaggy held.

We all winced as the two knocked down five tables in their chase. Fred yelled after them as Velma scolded them, trying to chase them but dropping a book at each attempt.

"Ooh, that had to hurt," Freddie grimaced as Scooby crashed into Shaggy, a table, and a brick wall.

"Uh, sorry, sir…" the tall, broad shouldered blonde then apologized to a man who had a glass bowl on his now soaking wet head. He tried to help him up and sent me a pleading look.

I apologized to him in French and then told the waiter that I'd pay for the damages. I was grateful that Fred couldn't understand me because he'd protest as usual despite the fact that I really did have too much money on my hands anyways. He'd insist on paying, even though we both knew he couldn't afford to pay for any damage _Scooby_ had inflicted.

Fred, glowering, grabbed the two by their collars, or rather, the collar of Shaggy's wrinkled, oversized green tee and Scooby's actual collar. He dragged them and threw them into the mystery van with a deadly, cold as ice glare that made the two gulp simultaneously. Not even _they_'d talk at one of those looks.

I helped Velma pick up her books and got into my usual seat, next to Freddie. He drove in silence, still furious with Shaggy and Scooby, fists clenched so tight on the steering wheel that his veins popped out. But I couldn't be more content.

Please review. Next chapter will actually have the mystery surfacing. Oh, and does anyone know what color eyes these guys are supposed to have? And sorry this was so long, I promise, no more page long, rambling gushings on why Fred and Daph love each other.


	2. Notre Dame

**Thanks Hayles45**, and don't worry, I text more often than I speak. If you like or hate, review, both praise and criticism is welcome, please be specific as to what you like or hate.

"**Like, why can't we get some grub?" Shaggy asked after a big yawn.**

**Scooby, who had also been affected by the time change, woke up at Shag's last word.**

"**Ra! I'm rungry!"**

"**Scooby, you're always hungry," I reminded him, not taking my eyes off the streets of Paris as I drove.**

"**You two ate a café out of house and home just a few hours ago," Velma added, glasses appearing from behind the map.**

"**Hey, like, all that stair climbing exhausts a guy!" Shaggy protested, still bitter about having to walk up the stairs to the top of the Arc de Triumph. "We're famished…"**

"**Will a Scooby Snack tide you over?" Velma asked with a smile, turning around.**

"**Ra! Ra! Scooby Snack!" Scooby nodded enthusiastically, tail wagging and accidentally hitting Shaggy upside the head. **

**He rubbed his head, wincing in pain.**

**I rolled my eyes and half-smiled at the baby as Scooby apologized.**

"**Roops, sorry, Raggy."**

"**Like, that's all right, Scooby."**

"**When's the next turn, Velma?" I asked, turning to her but keeping my eyes on the stop light.**

"**Hang on, Fred…" she said, disappearing behind the map again.**

**Daphne's sleeping head still resting on my shoulder. Despite all her fighting, sleep had won the battle a few minutes after our Arc de Triumph trip. With all the running around, climbing stairs, and picture taking she had done today, it was a miracle she hadn't collapsed earlier. She must've taken up all the memory on her digital camera by now, and we'd only been in France for a few hours.**

**The light turned green and I followed Velma's directions. We were supposed to meet up with Mr. Blake's friend at Notre Dame. Apparently he was an heir to some French fortune. I still didn't understand **_**why**_** we had to meet up with the man, but Daphne's father was very protective of his little girl and liked to know she was safe. He still didn't trust me after all this years, not that I could blame him. I mean, I got his daughter kidnapped practically on a weekly basis.**

"**So have you girls decided whether or not you're going to the Louvre or shopping tomorrow?"**

"**You know Daphne, shopping is one of her passions, and Paris is her favorite mall," Velma sisterly teased with a half smile. "But she's ever the artist and loves art museums. She'd never forgive me if I went to the Louvre without her."**

"**I guess I could be Daph's bell boy for the day tomorrow. Couldn't you take Shag and Scooby on a tour of Paris restaurants? And you said you wanted to go on that boat ride on the Seine didn't you?"**

**Velma nodded, holding up the map again.**

"**We **_**could**_** do that…"**

"**And then the next day you can check out the Louvre," I suggested.**

**Velma folded the map up in a flash, staring at me in disbelief over her glasses.**

"**Freddie, the Louvre is one of the largest art museums in the world. It's **_**literally**_** impossible to see all of it in one day," she informed me.**

**The guys' loud snores gave me an excuse not to reply.**

**I looked down to the angel next to me. Her smooth, thick, crimson curls sprawled out on the sleeve of my white t-shirt, the scarlet locks softer than a kitten. Her flawless, perfectly shaped, sized, and proportioned, heart shaped face really was… breathtakingly angelic. The moonlight made it even more luminescent than usual, her flawless skin looked so soft, so smooth. The impulse to touch her face was unbearable, yet at the same time I was so afraid I'd break the spell, or that my rough hand would ruin her. She seemed stronger than steel, yet as breakable as water. **

**Her glowing visage had this perfect, contented, peaceful beauty about it that could never be there were she awake. Her face still, her thick black lashes brushing her high but not too high cheek bones. Her lips smooth, glossy, unmoving.**

_**A rare occurrence indeed for Daphne**_**, I thought with a smile. Oh sure, she **_**seemed**_** quiet enough, but after a while, you'd see just how bold, outspoken, and talkative the young woman was.**

**I couldn't breathe, afraid the air coming out of my lungs might shatter this enchantment, this pure, peaceful, indescribable beauty that filled anyone who laid eyes on her with peace, contentment, and love. Anyone who saw Daphne asleep would be willing to die for this fiery angel. My heart couldn't beat, afraid the sound might wake her, or perhaps it was beating so fast I couldn't tell, I really couldn't care less anymore. And my heart, whether beating or not, was both melted into a puddle and flaming brilliantly at the same time. Surely this pure joy, peace, hope, and love would overflow from me, surely this feeling was enough to swallow all of Paris, nay, all of France if it escaped. And it had to escape soon, otherwise I was sure I'd drown in this overwhelming bliss.**

**I swallowed my heart, which had leapt into my throat at some point, and turned back to the road as I spun the wheel. The only flaw in Daphne's sleeping face was the fact I couldn't see her eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful, heart melting, soul shaking, core of being penetrating, shimmering, shining, breathtaking eyes…**

**Nothing ever made, seen, or imagined was as beautiful, soul piercing, and breathtaking as those bright, brilliant, shimmering, luminescent, endless, heart penetrating, flaming, crystalline pools of the purest, brightest azure. They looked like sunlight striking a bottomless ocean of blue crystal, except it was also on fire at the same time…**

"**Huh?" a startled Daph asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Are we there yet?"**

My heart skipped a beat when I saw how close my face was to Fred's. Those bright, sky blue eyes of his were smoldering and smothering, making me forget how to breathe, his eyes were two clear, heart melting, brilliant, blazing, endless sapphires, and they were penetrating my soul as usual.

"Almost. Where do we park?" he asked, turning back to the road.

I hesitated, trying to breathe again.

"Parvis de Notre Dame," I replied, pointing to it on the map.

"Oh. Merci."

***

"Ah! Mademoiselle Daphne et le… _Scooby_ gang," a tall, thin, balding man said, stepping away from the Cathedral to us with wide arms.

"Bonjour, monsieur," I greeted him with a smile.

"Yez, yez, 'ello, Mizz Blake," he said in a heavy French accent, taking my hands in his. "I am Pierre Gautier and you must be Mr. Frederick Jonez, Velma Finkley, and…" he said turning, to Fred and Velma in turn but hesitating when he saw Shaggy. He and Scoob were still tilted back, jaws hitting the ground, staring in awe at the cathedral's massive towers. "Norville Rogerz and 'iz _dog_…" he finished, disgusted at the word.

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby asked, looking up and around.

"Uh, yes," Freddie covered, turning to Pierre with a smile and hand. "Fred Jones."

"Pleazure," the Frenchman said, inclining his head as he shook Freddie's hand. He straightened, facing all of us. "Monsieur Duval zaid you were coming."

"**I hope we're not too much of a burden," Daphne said, brow furrowing with worry. She always looked so adorable when she did that… "I know you're not open this late…"**

"**Don't be ridiculous, my dear," he said, arms folded behind his back, his voice proper, emotionless, and inflectionless; it would've been almost monotonous had it not been for his French accent. **

**His mustache kept distracting me though, it was a thin, slicked line of black hair with curly ends, the perfect example of a French mustache stereotype. But, I supposed it fit Mr. Proper, whose black suit didn't seem to have a single wrinkle. I felt ridiculous in my t-shirt and slacks compared to the inventor of formal.**

_**Daph**_**, of course, looked perfect. She could pull of anything and everything. And she looked gorgeous as ever in her black pleated skirt, black beret, and white, short-sleeved sweater. She had left her purse in the mystery van, but she still had her thick black bracelet on one wrist, silver bangles and her charm bracelet on the other, dangling silver and diamond earrings, and a black necklace I hadn't seen her wear in ages…**

"**Darian Duval iz a dear friend and, without him, who knowz what would become of Notre Dame. Any friends of 'iz are friendz of mine, not to mention 'ow far back your father and I go, Miss Blake," he added, focusing on Daphne.**

"**Darian Duval donates a good deal amount of money to Notre Dame's restoration fund," Velma explained for Shaggy's and my benefit. "Many of Notre Dames statues and gargoyles still need to be restored."**

"**Darian… that's an English name, isn't it?" I asked.**

**Velma nodded.**

"**His mother was British."**

"**Do you know when Monseiur Duval is joining us, Monsieur Gautier?" Daph inquired.**

"Shortly, Mizz Blake. He iz to meet you inside. Come, follow me."

He turned and, just before he could open the door for us, it opened.

A pale, thickly muscled man stood there, dragging a cart of cleaning supplies.

"Zis is Jacques, he tendz to the inside of our fair cathedral," Pierre explained without even glancing at the man, irritated, before pushing past him and opening the door all the way.

Jacques grumbled something in French to Pierre, something about _dogs_ not being allowed in the cathedral. Gautier sent him a silencing look, insisting in French that they would make an exception and that Scooby was perfectly well trained.

"He _iz_ house broken, izn't he?" Pierre asked me in English so Jacques wouldn't understand; Gautier seemed reluctant to let the Great Dane in as well.

"Rouse Roken…?!" Scooby asked with a frown, deeply offended.

"Yes," I assured him quickly before Fred and I simultaneously sent Scooby a look.

"Zis way then…"

***

Gautier gave us a tour of Notre Dame and Velma was in heaven. She was constantly talking to Pierre about the history of every room we entered and everything we passed. At first, he seemed quite delighted to share his knowledge with her and discuss the cathedral's, and France's, history with an intellectual. But, after a while, he seemed to be trying to outdo Velma with his knowledge of the cathedral, but it was a losing battle. Velma _always_ knew more than the experts in any field, area, or historic monument. She made his mustache twitch with fury and annoyance and I half-thought he might strangle the short brunette.

_At least Shaggy and Scooby haven't broken anything yet…_ I thought. Oh trust me, they had come _very_ close at least five times, much to Gautier's horror.

"What's this?" Fred asked, knowing Pierre might strangle Velma if he didn't distract them.

He was gesturing to a large painting. It was of one of Notre Dame's towers on a dark knight, but there was something strange about it. A white face was lit up by a lightning bolt in the painting. It was a handsome, pale face, dark haired, mouth red as blood…

Pierre scowled with disgust at the painting.

"Vampire de la cathedrale Notre-Dame," he said. "You can see vy we keep it away from the main part of ze cathedral."

"Like, did that dude just say vampire in a fancy French accent?" Shaggy asked Scooby, pointing to Pierre with his thumb.

"Scoobert" gulped, nodding.

"Ra, Raggy, I rink he rid…"

"Oh boy, here we go…" Shag sighed, sitting down next to Scoob.

Fred raised an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth to ask something, but Gautier cut him off.

"According to _legend_, zere was a vampire a few centuriez ago that lived in Notre Dame. He attacked several nunz and other women within ze cathedral," the Frenchman announced.

"Like, what happened to him, er, it, er…?" Shaggy stuttered.

"Some legends claimed he was stabbed in the heart with a wooden steak by the love of one of the women he kidnapped," Velma said, not taking her eyes of the painting and her orange sweatered back receiving a glare from Pierre. "Others say he was never found and still remains, hidden in the towers."

Shaggy and Scooby gulped, covering their hearts with their hands, and paws.

"Never. Found?" Shag asked, gulping again.

"Ridiculous nonsenze, of courze," Pierre insisted, accent think as ever, dismissing the idea with a wave. "Vampires do not exizt, and even if zey did, zere is no proof there was even any _vampire_ killings in Notre Dame."

I had that feeling in my gut again. That bad feeling I always got just before a mystery surfaced wherever we were.

_Not again. Please, please, not again. Can't we just have one measly week without…_

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps. Fighting back the urge to give whoever it was a roundhouse kick to the face, I slowly turned. Freddie had appeared at my side again, where he always appeared whenever there was even the slightest possibility of danger. Okay, so there really _was_n't any danger, but it was instinctive for him and I wasn't complaining.

A man of Fred's tall, broad shouldered, muscled build stepped out of the shadows with a charming smile on his handsome, familiar face. His midnight black hair was smoothed back, fitting him perfectly as usual, a dark contrast to his fair skin. His eyes were a deep, rich, glowing, swirling, milk chocolate, lighter than usual because they were lit by the moon shining through the window. His face seemed to be carved by angels, angular jaw, square chin, all of it coming together flawlessly because the rest of his face eyes, nose, brow, lips… were perfectly shaped, proportioned, and sized.

"Daphne," he said, his English without a single hint of any French accent. When do his voice becoming so… clear, smooth, flowing, mesmerizing, cool, charming, calming, peaceful, heart melting…? "Ravishing as always,"** Mr. Smooth cooed, kissing Daph's hand. **_**My**_** Daphne's hand.**

**I didn't like this guy already.**

His lips brushed my knuckles for only the briefest of moments, but their smoothness and his breathe cooled my skin, threatening to make the hairs stand on end, his eyes never leaving mine.

_**As always?! What does he mean 'as always'?! Who IS this guy?!**_

**He rose from his bow as Daphne smiled. **_**Smiled!**_

"**Darian, it's great to see you again," she said, her hand still in his. I cleared my throat pointedly and she released it and he took a step back, still not taking his eyes off her. "I can't believe how…" she didn't finish, shaking her head in disbelief.**

**Darian smiled.**

_**Dang it, why does he have to be so… good looking? How am **_**I**_** supposed to compete with THAT? I mean, he's Monsieur suave, wealthy, handsome European and I'm just Fred Jones from Ohio, **_**I thought bitterly, fighting to keep my emotions from showing.**

"**Oh, Darian," Daph laughed, throwing her arms around his neck… HUGGING him!!!**

**With Daph's back turned and Mr. Suave's eyes closed, no doubt just drinking in the moment, I let my jaw hit the ground, the scene before me more horrifying by this than any monster could ever be.**

Sorry, this chapter was longer than I expected. I promise the mystery will actually start in the next chapter.


	3. Darian and Freddie

Ugh, I had a lot of mistakes in that last chapter, sorry. If you're taking the time to read this story, I think you can write a five second review. Criticism, comments, suggestions, everything's welcome. Sorry, it took so long to update.

"Sorry," I apologized, turning to Velma, Freddie, Shaggy, and a very confused looking Scooby, who's head was so tilted it was a wonder it his neck hadn't snapped. "Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby," I said, motioning to each of them in turn for Darian's benefit. "This is Darian Duval."

_**Humph, REALLY, I never would've guessed…**_

"It's an honor to meet you all," Darian said with a heart melting smile. "Your reputation presides yourself," he said to Freddie, turning to him first because he was closest.

_Actually, Freddie's right next to me… When did he appear behind my back out of nowhere? I mean, I'm used to it, but usually I notice right away when he appears…_

_**What's THAT supposed to mean? What's my reputation? Is that supposed to be a compliment?**_

"**As does word of your intelligence, Mademoiselle," Darian added to Velma, kissing her hand.**

"**Jinkies," she blushed, humble and perhaps a little weak-kneed in Duval's presence and gaze.**

_**No, Velma, not you too! Don't fall for it…**_

**He smiled and dipped his head to Shaggy, apparently he couldn't think of any compliments for him.**

"**Like, hey man."**

"**And this must be the noble Scooby Doo."**

**Scoob raised his chin with pride.**

"**Roble," he agreed.**

_**It's official. I'm on my own here.**_

"**And the bravest hound in the world, I'm sure." Knowing Daph couldn't see me, and not caring if **_**Duval**_** could, I grinned widely.**

"_**Round**_**? Rhere?" Scoob asked with a scowl.**

**Okay, so only Scooby was on my side, but it was better than nothing. Then again, Scoob would forgive Duval the instant he gave him something to eat…**

"**Our parents are good friends and we'd visit them every time we came to France…" Daphne said, that voice of hers momentarily making me forget everything else, even **_**Duval**_**.**

"I do hope I haven't missed all of your tour, Pierre…"

"No, sir, we have yet to climb the towers," Gautier replied, face expressionless and tone inflectionless as ever, in a way, he reminded me of my dear butler Jenkins.

"Climb? Aw man, there isn't an elevator?" Shaggy whined as Scooby's tail drooped.

"Don't worry," Velma whispered, "I brought Scooby Snax."

I laughed as Scoob's ears perked up.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Shaggy asked, eyes shining at the thought.

"Come _on_, guys…" Velma sighed with a smile.

***

_**I really, really, REALLY don't like him**_**, I thought with a glare as I watched **_**Duval**_** with Daph. He had his hand on the small of her back. It looked like he was being a gentleman, but I highly doubted that was his reason for being so near Daphne. If I had to watch one more second of this, I would explode in rage and probably kill the Parisian. And if I had to hear her laugh at another one of his jokes…**

**Thankfully, we reached the roof before my top blew. Breathing deeply, I struggled to make my red face return to its normal coloring before anyone, especially you know who, could see.**

**I had to smile when I saw Daphne's face. She walked over to the edge and leaned against the wall, gazing at the view of Paris. It was beautiful, there was no denying that, but I still couldn't take my eyes off Daph to see it any longer than a few seconds.**

Shaggy and Scooby finally appeared, panting and collapsing. Velma rolled her eyes with a half-smile as she emerged as well. Apparently, her efforts to help them hadn't succeeded.

"Do you ever get used to it, Pierre?" I asked Gautier, standing stiffly a few feet to my left.

He looked at the brilliant lights of Paris, face still, eyes soft.

"Non, mademoiselle, never."

"He is right," Duval agreed in French, walking up next to me.

"Daph, your camera…" Freddie said as Darian was turning to me.

"Oh, thank you," I said, walking to him and accepting it with a small smile before turning back to take pictures.

Fred walked over to Shaggy and Scooby, who were being revived with Scooby Snax by Velma. Scoob snickered as he ate Shaggy's before it could fall into his mouth, as usual, and Freddie told them to get up, knowing half the pictures I took always had at least one of my friends in them. I couldn't help it, it was the first time we'd all been to Paris and I didn't want to forget it. And Velma only ever took pictures of historical this and that that half the time no one had ever heard of.

**Who knew how many photos later, we started to head back down. **_**If Duval lays so much as one finger to "help" Daph down the stairs, I swear… **_**But apparently even **_**he**_** knew Daphne's preoccupation with **_**not**_** being perceived as a damsel in distress who needed help just climbing stairs.**

**Instead, they were engaged in an excruciatingly long conversation, in French. Which meant I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about so I couldn't even slip in a clever comment or remark that would make Daph laugh that laugh of hers, the clear, hearty, rich, enchanting, kind, sweet, beautiful laugh that was the reason sound was invented. Listening to her laugh at something **_**he**_** had said, and not even having the chance to try and top it because I didn't **_**know**_** what he said, was more painful than anything I had felt in a long time.**

***

Velma and the boys got in the van and I talked with Darian for a while, agreeing on a place to meet, after we reached the parvis.

"So… what were you two talking about on the way down?" Fred asked as I closed the door, climbed over a sleeping Velma, and slid next to him.

"Just catching up, talking about family, what we've been doing… I haven't seen him since I was… fourteen? Fifteen?" I asked myself, shrugging. "The summer after freshman year."

He just nodded, not taking his eyes off the front window.

"Freddie, what's wrong?"

_That_ snapped him out of his daze. He turned to me.

"Nothing," he said, feigning confusion. "Why would you…?"

"Fred, please," I said, rolling my eyes. "I know you better than you know yourself, I think I can tell when your fuming…"

_**Daph, if you knew me better than I know myself, you would know EXACTLY why I was fuming, and why when we split up I'm always with you and how I feel about you and…**_

"Plus you haven't started the van yet," I added, fighting back a smile.

He blinked, startled, and turned the key.

"Freddie, you didn't answer my question…"

_Again, _I thought, my mind flashing back to that night we had been searching for clues about a witch's ghost. Velma had knowingly asked Freddie why he always paired me with him whenever we split up and when I had pressed him about it later, he never answered because the Hex girls had interrupted us. He'd been so close to saying… something, that night. I didn't know what, but it seemed like…

Whatever he had meant to say, it was the seconds before that I relished now. Those seconds that I could indulge in the idea that Fred might just feel a fraction of the way about me that I did him, indulge in that dream in his presence, _tease_ him about that with a smile and twinkling eyes… Those times where the lines of friendship blurred with those of something _more_ were so rare and few, if only…

"I don't want to talk about it, Daph."

His tone was so harsh, firm, silencing; he rarely, if ever, spoke to me like that. And if he did, he always apologized for it later.

I glared at him, hands on my hips as he tried to back out from the parking space.

"Well, _fine_, then, Freddie, but don't think you can get away with talking to me like that. Just cause I'm 'danger-prone Daphne' who can't go two weeks without being kidnapped or falling through a trap door _doesn't _mean I'm some speak only when spoken to, do as your told, never stand up for yourself…"

He sighed, stopping the car and turning to me.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. You _know_ I don't think of you like that. I'm just… not in the mood right now, okay?" he asked as I crossed my arms and refused to look at him. "_Please_?" he added, turning away from the window for a dangerous amount of time considering he was on the streets of Paris again.

My face softened and I wondered if I _was_ being too hard on him. He was already stressed out and I didn't want to add any stress or guilt to his conscience. Sometimes, I really needed to learn when to shut up. Freddie was my best friend, he wouldn't view my silence as submissive, feminine weakness, he'd know that I would just be trying to respect his privacy, despite my curiosity and worry.

_But dang it, Fred Jones, I __**care**__ about you, too much for my own good. And it's gonna get my heart broken…_

"Forgive me, Freddie. I just…" I didn't finish, knowing from his silent, reassuring nod that I didn't need to, and we rode back to the hotel in silence.

***

"Daphne?" I heard the brunette ask me as she lied in her bed.

"Yeah, Velma?" I replied, coming in from our suite's bathroom. The boys were in the room next to us.

Propping her elbow on her pillow and resting her head on her hand, she looked up at me as I sat down on the bed next to hers.

"Who did you first kiss? Or who first kissed you?" she asked; she was _Velma_, she wasn't going to ask "who was your first kiss," because that's improper grammar.

I half-smiled at the girl who was the closest thing I had to a sister, who was as close to me _as_ a sister.

I got under my covers and held them to my chin, pretending to examine the pattern as I answered.

"Freddie," I admitted. "In the school play…"

"Really?" she asked, sitting up and tilting her head like Scooby did when he was confused. "He was your first?"

"I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen, Velma," I reminded her.

"Yes, but weren't you sixteen before even try outs?"

"_Velma_," I said scoldingly, frowning. "Just because I was finally allowed to date didn't mean I was going to go out with a guy as soon as I could. You _know_ me better than that. Besides, as soon as I _did_ get the lead, I was too busy with the play to even think about boys."

_Except for Freddie of course… _I nearly blushed at the thought.

"Right," she said sarcastically, smiling, probably knowing my thoughts.

"Watch it, Velma. Or I'll tease you about _your_ first kiss," I said warningly, turning away from Velma to lie on my side.

_That _shut her up instantly. She didn't even try to stay up all night reading, she just turned off the light and went to sleep.

Velma had known about my feelings for Fred for who knew how long. She'd had a crush on him at one point, but that's all it was, just a crush, temporary feelings that were nothing compared to mine for Jones, and Freddie just wasn't the kind of guy Velma needed. She needed someone to protect her, comfort her, and be there for her, yes, Fred was all of that. But she also needed someone she could talk to for hours, and listening to Velma go on and on about some book, historic event, scientific occurrence, or anything of the sort for more than ten minutes exhausted Freddie. She needed someone who understood her and could make her laugh and forget all about science or math or mysteries, someone who could make her forget about everything but whoever that someone was. Velma deserved a guy like that.

Somehow, as usual, my thoughts turned to Fred again and the last thing I saw before I fall asleep was Freddie Jones's face in my mind, his smoldering, bright, piercing eyes taking my breath away and making me forget everything else but those beyond beautiful, indescribable, blazing, brilliant, endless, perfect, fiery sapphires…

***

_Stop it, Daphne_! I scolded myself as _his_ face popped into my head again. A face that didn't belong to Freddie, but the face of the boy I knew so long ago who had become a man.

Darian… he was… charming, sweet, polite, hilarious, clever, thoughtful, sensitive, deep, intelligent, romantic, observant, courteous, brave, bold, fearless as Fred… And he was as handsome, if mot more, as Freddie, just in a different way. It was hard to compare the two when they were so drastically different.

Sliding the midnight blue, sleeveless gown over my head. It cascaded down, brushing my calves as it fell to the floor. Resting a hand on one of the thin strips, I examined myself in the mirror.

The dress fit perfectly, the dark blue was covered in silver, glittering specks that sparkled, glinted, and shown, like stars in a night sky.

"Daph, ya done yet?" Fred knocked.

I knew he hated this. My ceaseless shopping exhausted him and his patience. Oh, he'd never say it, but it was obvious. He found it dull and boring because, really, all it meant for him was walking, sitting, carrying bags, and following me around.

"Almost!" I called, knowing the dark purple gown would fit me as well, the exact same dress and size, just in a different color.

Slipping out of the dress, I pulled on my shirt, designer jeans, and purple, double breasted coat.

I opened the door, thrusting a white and a black jacket at Fred, along with both glittering gowns.

"Did you try these on?" he asked, brow furrowing as he wrestled with the already massive pile of clothes.

Usually I showed him after I changed, but I knew he hated this and gave him a few seconds of his life back. Besides, watching Freddie's stunned, awe-struck expression every time I wore a dress only happened once per dress, and I savored every moment of it. I might as well save them for when I would actually wear them. Being Daphne Blake, I couldn't easily wear an expensive, fit-for-the-red-carpet more than once if wherever I was wearing it to had photographers or cameramen. And there were very few times I would wear a dress that elegant, expensive, and "fancy" and _not_ be heading to a _televised_ event.

"Yeah, they fit," I said, taking a few of the clothes from his stack and throwing them over my arm.

My heart wrenching at having to watch him carry so much. I'd protested for years, but Freddie, ever the gentleman, insisted. But I still hated it. It made it look like he was no more than a bag boy to me…

**I appreciated that she was trying to make this as short as possible for me, but Daphne had no idea that watching the little fashion show she put on for me was half the reason I helped her shop. I loved to watch her face light up with carefree joy as she discovered, gushed over, tried on, and paraded in new clothes that probably cost more than the mystery machine.**

**Besides seeing Daph's joy, and seeing her in so many different outfits that all complimented her beauty perfectly, I came because I loved to help her, be there for her in everything and anything and because any second by her side was one of the greatest, most wonderful, full, and content moments of my life. If I could spend every millisecond of my life with her, I would refuse to ever die.**

**But something was bothering her today. Her face was frowning, worried, troubled, not bright with a joy and bliss as luminescent as the sun despite the beautiful coats, dresses, hats, skirts, blouses, shoes, and everything she found. Seeing her so disturbed made me a worried, reckless mess inside. Though I hid it well, I was probably more bothered by her discomfort than she was by whatever it was that had troubled her in the first place.**

"**Are you all right, Daphne?" I asked as she put a pair of leather boots back in the box at who knew what number boutique we went to.**

"**Fine," she looked up, startled, lying through her teeth though no one else would ever know.**

**I sent her a look that made it clear I didn't believe her for one second. She said nothing, looking back down to put her original shoes on. I respected her privacy, knowing she didn't want to talk about it because she didn't know how insane it drove me.**

"**We're going to meet Darian for lunch," she said, rising. "Do you mind driving me back to the hotel so I can change?"**

"**Yeah, sure…" I said, frowning, confused and worried, as I gathered the boxes, bags, and purses.**

**Despite all that she had bought, she usually bought more at **_**Coolsville**_**'s mall, and we were in **_**Paris**_**, her favorite place for fashion in the world. I mean, at least this time I could actually carry everything by myself, but this only proved that she wasn't herself all the more.**

Try as I might, I couldn't get that man of my head. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Darian's face, I heard his voice. The only time I didn't was when I saw or heard Freddie, when I felt his smooth hand accidentally brush mine, felt his hand on me, or felt Fred's strong, broad shouldered, muscled body close enough to me that I could feel his warmth, hear his breathing, sense his heart beat.

I rolled my eyes, half-smiling, as Freddie tried to open the door for me. _Honestly, Fred, sometimes you take your "be a gentleman" to the extreme… Actually, MOST of the time…_

I opened the door for him instead, pushing him forward with my hand on my back.

"Move it, Jones."

He half-smiled too, laughing a deep, rich, heart meltingly warm chuckle in his throat.

"Yes, ma'am, yes, ma'am!" he laughed that laugh of his, walking faster as I continued to gently shove him along.

***

"Thanks, Fred," I said, taking my new white jacket from him as he handed it to me. I'd forgotten it in the mystery machine.

"You're wearing _that_?" he asked with a frown, lip pouting adorably, as Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby walked in the hotel lobby; Freddie had just picked them up from their boat trip down the Seine.

"You don't like it?" I asked, stunned and slightly, rather foolishly and shallowly, hurt. I couldn't help it, I couldn't remember a time when Fred didn't like whatever it was I wore. Velma always said he would think me gorgeous in a potato sack, but I knew that Fred had never seen me that way. He always said I was beautiful, but that was because he was _Freddie_, sweet, polite, raised to be a gentleman.

"No! It's just that…" he stopped, confused, at a loss for words, being careful as possible to not offend me in any way.

**She looked down at her dress as she put on the coat. It was a simple, yet elegant, off the shoulder, smooth, color of the ocean on a bright, cloudless summer day dress that barely fell to the middle of her thigh. Her **_**jacket**_** was longer than the dress. Oh, don't get me wrong, Daph never wore anything revealing, always modest yet stylish. But I hated the idea of **_**Duval**_** seeing Daph at all, naturally I wouldn't want him to see her in a mini-dress, however appropriate.**

"**Isn't it a bit… short?"**

**Her face fell and I immediately regretted it.**

"**No, no, never mind, it's fine. Come on, let's go," I said, gently grabbing her by the wrist.**

"**No," she said firmly, voice harsh but quiet, stopping in her tracks and refusing to budge. "I should change…" she said, half to herself, tugging down the skirt of her dress, suddenly self-conscious.**

"_**No**_**, Daphne," I insisted, my voice just as firm, louder than hers, insistent as I tenderly grabbed the turned away girl by her shoulders. My hands on them, I looked down, deeply into her eyes. "You look beautiful," I promised solemnly, not so much as blinking, refusing to miss one millisecond of seeing those endless, breathtaking, brilliant, sunlit sapphires.**

**But suddenly they shone with unshed tears as they burst into a fiery, fierce blue flame full of hatred as she glared at me.**

_**Liar**_** was written all over her face as Daph shoved me away. She didn't believe me. She thought I was just feeling guilty for hurting her, thought I was lying to be polite, make her feel better. And she hated me for it. Daphne still believed that every time I looked at her, I saw the cute girl I had grown up with, not the beautiful, passionate, bold, outspoken, sweet, clever, forgiving, understanding **_**woman **_**she had become. **

_**Daph… **_**I sighed inside. She had no idea how beautiful I really thought she was. She had no idea that each time I told her she was beautiful that I didn't say that just to please her, that I didn't see her as some insecure little girl who needed me to tell her that she was cute. She **_**was**_**n't. She never had been, and never would be, to me or anyone. She had no idea how I saw her, had never imagined just how much I loved her, just how beautiful she was in my eyes.**

_**What I wouldn't give…**_

**She, apparently forgetting her actual purpose for fighting with me, stomped out of the lobby, heading for the mystery machine, forgetting she had wanted to change.**

**I let out an exasperated sigh, knowing she was out of earshot, and turned to my three baffled friends.**

"**Like…" Shaggy started.**

"**Rat ras rat, Reddie?" Scooby cut him off, head tilted to the side.**

"**Fred…" Velma started, brow furrowing, taking a step towards me.**

"**Let's go," I said, my tone making it clear that this conversation was over.**

*** Velma was talking about how atmospheric pressure differences cause global air movement to Shaggy and Scooby and they were staring at her with this blank look, eyes glazed over. The brunette sighed, giving up, and Shag's face fell, apologetic, sad he couldn't even pretend like he understood for Velma's sake. Scoob licked her hand, saying "rorry, Relma" as Fred and I neared the table.

"Is Darian here yet?"

"No, I'm afraid he's late," a voice as deep, rich, low, soft, clear, smooth, flowing voice as Freddie's teased, smile in _his_ voice. "Do forgive me, Daphne," Darian apologized, face smooth but dark brown eyes shining.

_**Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…**_

"Darian," I said, smiling, throwing my arms over his neck as he rested his on my waist.

**I glared at the man as he kissed Daph on each cheek. **_**Kissed**_** her!!!**

_**Breathe, Jones, breathe…**_** I tried to calm my fuming, raging self down, cursing my fiery, uncontrollable, unquenchable temper. How DARE he touch her?! How DARE he kiss her?! French greeting or not, he had no right to lay a finger on her, much less his lips!!!**

I know, I know, the mystery still hasn't started. This chapter was way longer than I thought it would be. But you really _can _kill me if you don't see a vampire next chapter. Thanks so much, writingaddict169 and especially Jazzola! I'll try to update by Monday, but I'll be out of town, and away from any computers, for most of the weekend.


	4. Bat in the Belfry

Aw, thanks guys. Just in case any of you were wondering, I didn't die so don't worry. I'm really sorry it took so long to update. It's a long chapter, and there was another delay, but that's a long story. I tried to cut this chapter a bit shorter than planned so I could have it up for you sooner. I don't own Scooby Doo, never had, and never will. Don't forget, any suggestions, comments, or ideas are welcome. Here:

Darian pulled my chair out for me and, to my horror, the thought that it was usually Freddie who did that didn't cross my mind for hours. Fred sat on my left, Darian my right, and Velma opposite me between Shaggy and Scoob. How Darian had convinced a five star restaurant into letting _Scooby _in over the phone was beyond me. But I was definitely grateful, even if the boys did eat everything in the building. Darian helped me translate the menu to the others as our waiter, who looked suspiciously like the man who served us at the café Scooby and Shag left crumbless, took our drink orders.

Once that was done, I asked Velma about her day.

**Oh, he started out innocently enough, paying attention to the girls' conversation about the Seine, only occasionally, politely slipping in a comment. But, as soon as Velma finished, Duval made **_**some**_** clever joke and Daphne laughed as I my clenched fist almost bent the fork in my hand. Sure enough, now that he had Daph's attention, he was not going to let go. He asked her about **_**her**_** day and Velma slowly fell out of the conversation and it was just them, and I couldn't find a single way to enter their exchange without being rude. She laughed at some hiLARious story about Darian's younger brother. Each laugh that came from Daphne was like a dagger being twisted further and further into my heart.**

**I had to sit through that misery all of lunch while Daph was having such a great time, completely under **_**Duval**_**'s stupid, French spell, that she didn't even notice Scoob and Shag eating mousse with escargot. Their were very few things they guys were putting in their mouths that they could identify. But this is Shaggy and Scooby we're talking about, they didn't care and undoubtedly never would as long as it was edible.**

***

"Escusez moi, Un moment," Darian apologized with a worried frown as he answered his vibrating cell phone.

"Is everything all right, Darian?" I asked as the others walked out of the restaurant's front doors.

"**It's my brother, Lucien. He's been running around Paris again," Duval said with an exasperated sigh. "Fortunately, Pierre caught him at Notre Dame."**

"**We'll come with you to pick him up," Daph offered.**

"**We will?" I asked only to receive her elbow in my gut and her vivid, burning blue glare.**

"**Daphne? May I speak to you for a minute?" Duval asked as she continued to give me a look through the brilliant orange hair falling across her right eye. She unfolded her arms, turning to him. "In private?" he added, his eyes **_**definitely**_** glancing at me for at **_**least**_** a second.**

"**Of course," she said, brow furrowing adorably in puzzlement, still incredulous.**

"**Do we **_**have**_** to go?" I muttered bitterly, crossing my arms when Daphne was out of ear shot.**

"**Freddie…" she scolded disapprovingly, also sending me a look and elbowing me, though a bit gentler than Daph.**

_**It is just NOT my day…**_

**They were still in sight, but out of earshot, Duval's back turned to us. I tapped my foot impatiently, arms crossed, hoping that Daphne might look over her precious **_**Darian**_**'s shoulder; I had a bad feeling about this.**

"Might I be honored with the pleasure of dining with you tonight, Daphne?" Darian asked, rich, deep, chocolate eyes glowing warmly. "And, should it not work out well, I assure you that it won't harm our friendship," he said, knowing I'd be worried about that and taking my hand to assure me more, and to slide a flower into my palm.

Darian _was_ sweet, polite, charming, clever, funny, romantic, kind, courteous, gracious, handsome, noble, giving… perfect. I loved spending time with and he was a true gentleman. He always knew what to say, or what not to say, to anyone and everyone, but Freddie…

**I saw Daph's eyes widen ever so slightly, the confused lines on her face smoothing, surprised. That bad feeling in the pit of my stomach? Yeah, well, seeing that expression… my stomach dropped completely. I stopped tapping my foot, looking at her, face still, trying to hide my desperate pleading and the pain that overflowed me when I guessed what Duval was saying. Daphne Blake glanced at me, hesitating, and I uncrossed my arms, panic flooding me. **

I glanced at the blonde as he looked at me, face inscrutable, an emotion I'd never seen in his eyes before and couldn't identify. _Who knows, maybe it'll make Jones jealous…_ I scolded myself for the thought and turned back to Darian. His bright eyes made the hairs on my arms stand on end as my heart leapt into my throat and melted. I smiled brightly, stroking a petal of the flower he gave me. _And if it doesn't work out, even Darian said we can still just be friends…_

I turned back to Darian, smiling brightly as his eyes warmed my heart again.

"Yes. I'd love to, Darian."

**She turned back to Darian as I took a step towards them, Velma's hand on my arm keeping me from taking another. Daph smiled that breathtaking, mind numbing, heart stopping and melting and jumping smile of hers, nodding, her full, smooth, glossy lips forming the word "yes." My world was spinning and I needed to lean on Shaggy and Scoob for support.**

_**No, no… Daph…**_

**I managed to straighten, still feeling like I was about to be sick, as Duval turned and the two walked back to us. Hoping my assumption wasn't right, I kept my eyes on Daphne. Her eyes were sparkling like two bottomless pools glittering in the sun, a smile pulling at her perfect lips.**

**My heart sank and I grabbed Daph by the wrist as I stormed towards the mystery machine.**

**She waved to **_**Duval**_** as she hurried her pace to keep me from dragging her towards the van, saying something about meeting him at Notre Dame. She scowled, glowering, once we reached the van, jerking her hand away from me so she could plant both on her hips.**

"**Fred Jones what was **_**that**_** for?! How…?!"**

"**I'm not in the mood, Daph," I said without glancing at her, sliding behind the driver's wheel.**

"**Uhhhhh! Fred **_**Jones**_**!" she cried, crossing her arms and sitting in Velma's usual spot.**

**The brunette glanced at her, me, and then back to her. She quickly got in the back with Shaggy and Scoob.**

"**I don't want to get in the middle," was all she said.**

"**Fine," Daphne snapped, arms still folded, glaring dead ahead, her fiery, irreversible temper still ticked with me.**

**I ignored her as she ignored me, my fury making me grip the steering wheel so tightly my veins bulged again. But I didn't let if affect my driving, I was used to driving angry with fiery, temperamental, obstinate, oversensitive, and passionate Daphne as my best friend.**

Just when I thought I was going to explode, infuriated that he was ignoring me when I was ignoring him for the first time since we were teens, he spoke. If you could call his harsh, rough, inflectionless, cold tone speaking.

"When's your _date_?" he almost growled, fingers clenched even tighter, face expressionless, and hard and unchangeable as stone.

I blinked, surprised. How had he known…?

"That's really none of your business," I informed him.

"None of my _bus_iness?" he asked, turning away from the road, loud but not yelling; I hadn't heard him talk like that in who knew how long.

"Freddie, look out!" Velma and I cried as I spun the wheel, the mystery machine swerving away.

He regained control, face as stone as his thick muscles again.

"Tonight," I answered softly but confidently after a few long moments of silence as he drove.

I saw him grimace in my peripheral vision.

"What?" **she demanded. "Don't tell me you think Darian's 'wrong for me'," she said, rolling her eyes, lip pouting as she frowned at me.**

**I kept my eyes on the road, refusing to admit what I was thinking. No. that wasn't it at all. Quite the opposite. If Duval was as he seemed, IF, then even **_**I**_** could picture Daphne with him.**

_**Stop it, Fred. They haven't even had their first date…**_

**I was used to the inflamed jealousy I felt when Daphne dated other guys and when guys flirted with her. And, over the years, I had gotten a lot better at hiding it from everyone. But there was something about Darian Duval that made me even more furious and enraged and envious. Maybe **_**because**_** I could picture Daph falling for him, because he was so charming and perfect and wealthy and everything I wasn't and could never be…**

"We're here," he said, refusing to reply.

I glared at him and slammed the door open, quickly getting out, but not as swiftly as Fred.

_Stupid quarterback…_

He stood there as Velma, Shag, and Scooby got out of the van. The way he stood was strong, unshakable, confident, bold, and yet humble as always. We headed towards Notre Dame.

Darian was walking towards the building and waited when he saw us. Freddie scowled and I smiled at the Parisian. We all looked up in surprise when we heard someone yelling in French.

"Un vampire! Un vampire!" a boy who couldn't be more than eleven cried, rushing out of the huge doors.

"Lucien, what do you think you're…?" Darian started, frowning at his younger brother.

The fair-skinned boy, his black hair smoothed back, ran into him and, realizing who he had bumped into, threw his arms around him and held on tightly. Darian blinked, startled, as Lucien spoke so rapidly I almost couldn't understand him.

"J'ai vu un vampire! Il y a un vampire dans la notre dame!"

And then he _was_ speaking so rapidly that I could make out a word.

"Lucien! Lucien! Respirer, mon frere. Je ne peux pas comprende un mot de vos propos," Darian said, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Mais il ya un vampire…"

"What iz all zis vampire nonsense?" Pierre Gautier asked with a skeptical and disapproving frown as he walked out of the cathedral.

"Like, uh oh," Shaggy said as he and Scoob gulped. "I was afraid he said vampire."

"It iz not nonsense!" Lucien cried indignantly in his thick accent, speaking in English because Pierre and Darian were. "I saw him! He 'ad glowing red eyez and a face whiter than a sheet and 'air black as night! And zose FANGS…!"

"Like, yup," Shag whimpered. "Sounds like a vampire all right…."

_Not AGAIN! Ugh. Please don't be a real vampire. Well, a real person dressed up like a vampire…_

"Where exactly was this vampire?" Velma asked.

"In ze north tower," Lucien said, pointing.

Darian sighed, rolling his eyes.

"All right, let's go see this mysterious _vampire. Then_ we're going to have a long talk, young man," Duval said, sending Lucien a look as he followed him into the cathedral.

"These are Daphne, Velma, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby."

***

"**See, Lucien? Nothing," Duval said, gesturing to the empty staircase.**

"**I **_**saw**_** 'im! 'E's probably at ze top! Maybe 'e's hiding near ze bells!" he suggested, racing up the stairs, suddenly quite fearless.**

"**Lucien!" Duval called after him.**

"**Don't worry, I'll go with him," Daphne offered with a sparkly-eyed smile, following Lucien up the stairs. "Wait for me, Lucien!"**

"**Where'd Gautier go?" I asked.**

**As if in answer, someone yelled a loud "Sacre bleu!"**

**We rushed back down the hall to find Pierre staring, jaw dropped, at a painting, the one with the vampire on Notre Dame.**

**He started speaking rapidly in French, probably swearing too, and then spun on Scooby when he came near.**

"**You! **_**You**_** did zis! Zis painting is PRICEless you filthy…!" Pierre started, reaching out to a cowering Scoob as if he was about to strangle him.**

**Ignoring the stunned shock of seeing the impassive, emotionless, proper Gautier losing his temper so severely, I turned to the painting. It was covered in scratches, like someone had clawed it to ribbons.**

"**Like, Scoob didn't do it!" Shaggy protested.**

"**Rike, ra! Ri ridn't ro it!"**

**Velma took a closer look.**

"**It hasn't been clawed. They're… teeth marks. But not canine," she quickly covered. "See?" she said, running her finger along a scratch. "Two long, pointed teeth would have done this. And in this corner…" She held it up. A crescent cut out was there. A crescent that looked like a human's bite. "But you obviously can't see the fangs because the other teeth ripped all of the canvas off and the fangs couldn't be imprinted if there's nothing to imprint in."**

"**Mizz Dinkley, are you actually suggesting that a, a **_**vampire**_** did zis?"**

"**No. Anyone can wear fake fangs. But whoever did this wants you to **_**think**_** they're a vampire."**

"**Zis iz ridiculous! Why would anyone want…?"**

**Then there was another scream, much more frantic and terrified than Pierre's had been.**

***

"Lucien, I'm telling you. There's no…" I started, walking up the last steps as Lucien looked under a bell.

I cut myself when I saw it though. In the shadows, behind the bell, two lights crimson as blood, the size of eyes, suddenly appeared. A foot in a black boot stepped out, as did a tall, strong man. His cruelly and terribly handsome face was white as snow, lips nearly as red as his glowing eyes. His hair was pure black, and the light striking it, if possible, made it shine black as well instead of blue. His eyes stopped glowing as he came into the light, irises black as his hair. His red lips opened, flashing fangs even whiter than his face.

"Um, Lucien, come here…" I said, trying to keep the panic that was building out of my voice. The boy didn't come out from under the bell, but the man in the black cloak took another step forward. "Lucien!" I screamed, running under the bell and grabbing him by the arm.

I'm taking a vote. Do you want the vampire to be real or a guy in a costume? If you care about that at all, vote, because the winner's decision will be mine as well. Sorry again for taking so long to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, guys! No more voting because I'm afraid a sudden flood of people will vote "fake" now that I've decided. But I'm actually really excited now! Read and review, s'il vous plait. And for those of you wondering, I'm not French, just learning it.

"**Daphne!" I yelled, racing a mad, desperate dash for the stairs, the others chasing after me.**

**After what seemed like centuries, the all too familiar feeling of panic, terror, dread, and fear threatening to overwhelm me as I ran, I reached the staircase Daph had used.**

**Relief hit me like a wave as I saw her running down, pulling Lucien along with her. Then surprise struck as I saw what was chasing them. **

"**Daphne, behind you!"**

"**Yes, Freddie, I'm** _**aware**_**!" she snapped at me, trying to keep from screaming.**

"**Jump down!"**

"**Are you **_**insane**_**?!"**

"**No, jump," Duval agreed, running forward to catch **_**my **_**Daph when she did so.**

**Instead, she got Lucien to leap off. Duval caught him as the "vampire" lunged at Daphne.**

**She spun around, making a roundhouse kick. He slid back before her foot could reach his face, not seeming to move his feet, just sliding back, dark cape closed around him. He bared his fangs at her as she started running down the stairs again.**

**I sprinted up the steps, as did **_**Duval**_**. **

"**Go, Daphne!" I ordered once we were between her and the vampire.**

**She didn't seem to hear me but ran on anyways.**

"**Get away from her!" I shouted as the vampire stopped, turning to her as she ran down the last stairs. Would he leap down after her?**

**Instead, he raised his arms, his pale hands gripping the edges of his cloak, and wrapped it around himself. There was a blinding burst of red light and, once it cleared, all that was left was a bat, flying towards the top of the tower.**

_**Talk about amateur. That has to be the cheesiest and most melodramatic vampire yet. I mean the special effects weren't THAT bad, but come ON! The whole grabbing the cape as you raise your arms to turn into a bat thing? Is this some old, black and white vampire movie?**_

"Are you all right?" Darian asked, eyes full of concern, brow furrowed.

"I'm fine," I assured him, turning to Lucien. "Are you hurt, Lucien?"

"Non, mademoiselle. Merci beaucoup…"

"Call me Daphne," I insisted with a smile.

Darian was pacing back and forth, speaking French rapidly, worrying over _me_.

"Darian, I'm fine! _Really_!"

He turned to me, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You can't be _serious_! You were just attacked…!"

"Please, I've been in situations much more frightening than that."

**He stared at her, incredulous, and I chuckled inside. Duval wasn't use to Daph's unshakable fearlessness. Sure, she could be frightened, she could be terrified, especially if the menace threatened someone other than herself, but she was always calm and rational and acted quickly and logically. No monster, however terrifying, could make a lasting impact on her.**

**He shook off his surprise and I tried to not show my disappointment. Seeing the normally unflappable Duval lose his aplomb was something I relished. He rested a hand on each of Daphne's arms and I could feel my face turn red with fury as she looked up into his eyes, topaz blue eyes lost in his brown, unable to remember anything but **_**him**_**.**

"**But this was my fault. If all of you hadn't come to Notre Dame with me…"**

"**He's right, you know," I muttered once my face was normal again, my arms crossed as I frowned bitterly.**

**Duval winced, as if truly hurt by this comment. **_**He's a good actor**_**. Daph, apparently recalling my existence, turned to me with a scowl and glare.**

"I _have_ to make it up to you."

"That's really not necessary, Darian. We're used to being chased by monsters," I said with a teasing smile.

"Like, speak for yourself, man!" Shaggy disagreed.

Darian's eyes lit up with an idea.

"You can all stay at my chateau," he suggested.

"_What_? No!" Fred protested; everyone looked at him. "I mean…"

"We couldn't impose," I said, frowning.

"Please, Daphne," Darian said, lifting my chin up with a gentle touch that sent tingles to my heart, his chocolate eyes smothering my heart and making it skip a beat; all that existed was he. "If only to make me feel better about this whole thing…"

"Well…"

"Ah hem, I do not wish to interrupt, but zere iz still ze business of zat, zat, _thing_," Pierre said, aghast how we could be so calm and casual with a maniac, theatrical criminal, or vampire on the lose in his cathedral.

"Daphne, did you or Lucien ever actually come in contact with the 'vampire'? Did he ever even bump into something or push something or…?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head. "It's possible he was just a hologram or something, but… his eyes glowed in the shadows so there are probably lights hidden up there."

"Do you think he may still be?"

"Unlikely," Velma said. "You're little vampire is long gone by now. But we should probably go up there and search for clues."

"Velma, I promised Daph…"

"It's fine, Freddie. We should help, before whoever he is does any real damage."

"'E 'as already mangled a priceless painting."

_Okay, I was thinking more along the lines of hurting PEOPLE but…_

"Really?" I asked. "Which one?"

***

**Nothing. We'd torn the bell tower apart and not a single clue. I couldn't remember the last time we'd looked for clues and even **_**Velma**_** hadn't stumbled upon **_**something**_**. We hadn't found anything that meant the vampire could've been a projection or hologram or something, but that didn't mean such a machine wasn't hidden there, or had been.**

"**See? Az I told you, mademoiselle," Pierre pointed out, reminding everyone of the painting as we passed it. **_**He is just NOT gonna let that go is he?**_** "It iz…"**

**I frowned, stopping in my tracks, as I stared at the painting. Had that been there before…?**

**There was another figure in the vampire painting. My heart sped up inexplicably, suddenly terrified, as I saw the long, fiery red hair, a color all too familiar…**

**Velma apparently **_**had**_** noticed the change in the painting, because she tried to pull me away from it. She glanced at Daphne, eyes begging me not to mention it. That was **_**not**_** helping the irrational way my heart was speeding up. Why didn't she want Daph to know? I mean **_**sure**_** her hair color was the same as the girl's in the painting, but…**

"**Hey, do you guys see that? Did you…?" Velma started, pointing to a stained glass window that she had already given us a lecture on.**

"**We know!" all of mystery inc. said simultaneously. Well, Scoob said "Re row!"**

**Velm just smiled.**

***

**Duval had convinced Daphne that we should stay at his undoubtedly ostentatious chateau. How he had succeeded was beyond me, even **_**I**_** could rarely convince Daph to do something she had decided was a bad idea. But she melted like putty in his hands. I'd never met anyone that could make **_**Daphne Blake**_** weak-kneed. **_**Daphne! How in the world…?!**_

**Daph suddenly jerked up, she paused her ipod and turned to me, blue topaz eyes wide.**

"**What am I going to wear?!" she asked as if this were the most crucial question on the planet.**

"**What?"**

**She scowled at my ignorance.**

"**For my date, Freddie!" she declared as if it would be blatantly obvious to even Shaggy. "It's supposed to be a 'surprise' and I don't have the slightest idea what to wear! We could be going dancing or on a picnic or…"**

"**Chill, Daph. Just ask Du-Darian when we get there," I shrugged, turning the wheel, glancing at the mirror to see why everyone else was being so quiet. Ah, Shag and Scoob were eating and Velma was completely into her book, totally lost to the world.**

"**Fred, the hotel's that way," Daph pointed out as we missed our turn.**

_**Nice try, Freddie. You can't stall forever.**_

"**Right," I said as I searched for a place to turn the mystery machine around.**

***

The Duval's chateau was truly breathtaking. The massive estate was beautiful, simple yet intricate and elegant at the same time, the gardens were absolutely amazing, the bushes, trees, topiaries, and shrubberies all perfectly trimmed, they probably had every kind of flower, yet they were all organized and placed to make them all look so naturally and perfect where they were. The architecture of the chateau itself had also reminded me of Chambord.

Shaggy and Scooby stared in awe, jaws dropped, eyes wide and Velma not only looked up from her book, but _closed it!_ Then again, she _was_ fascinated by French architecture and, let's face it, anything that had at least one book about it. Fred was frowning.

We finally reached the end of the long drive and the mystery machine came to a stop. Freddie quickly got out, slamming his door bitterly, and went to the back to help unload the luggage.

Velma grabbed her bag, which had more books than clothes, and backpack, which had nothing but books. Shag just had a backpack that probably only had two baggy green t-shirts and two pairs of brown slacks. Scoob and Shag also had three coolers stuffed with Scooby snax, doggy bags, leftovers, condiments, and any food imaginable. Freddie and I each only had one suitcase. After all these years, I was a master at cramming as many clothes as possible into a suitcase. Oh, and I had another bag full of the clothes I had bought in Paris.

"Thanks, Freddie," I said as he slung my new clothes bag over his back.

He just nodded as he pulled his suitcase out and handed me mine.

"Velma, Shaggy, Scooby!" a warm, familiar, velvet voice greeted us.

Fred scowled as Darian walked down the steps.

"Fred," he said, dipping his head to him but walking to me. He smiled that mind numbing, breathtaking smile as his chocolate eyes glowed and melted my heart. "Daphne," he cooed, kissing each of my cheeks.

Freddie slammed the van's back door.

"Salut, Darian," I smiled back at him, his eyes making me forget everyone and everything else.

"Ah hem," a deep, rich, familiar voice coughed roughly, waking me from my trance. "Mind telling us where to put all of this?"

"Of course. Bernard will take them to your rooms."

The butler, a middle-aged Frenchman, collected our bags and placed them on a hotel-like luggage cart. I sent Shag and Scooby a look and they reluctantly put their food back in the mystery machine.

"Oh, and you're going to need these," Darian said, handing each of us maps of the Chateau. It was large enough to get lost in for _days._

**I glanced at the map. Our rooms, bathrooms, etc. were all labeled. Daphne and Velma would share a room and Duval's room was in an entirely different wing. My room was in the same hallway as hers. **_**I guess I can live with that…**_** I thought, grunting in reluctant acceptance.**

"**Freddie, are you coming?" Daphne's beautiful, clear, warm, flowing, enchanting, heart melting, sigh inducing, bell-like voice rang out from the door.**

"**Yeah, hang on," I said, sliding the map in my back pocket and grimacing as I saw that Duval was still next to Daph.**


	6. First Date

Thank you, guys. Review and I'll love you forever! I prefer and especially adore specific reviews, but simple ones of encouragement are welcome.

_Breathe, Daphne, breathe. You're doing the right thing_, I'd been telling myself that for an hour now and I wasn't any closer to believing it. _Come on, Daph,_ I thought, slamming my hairbrush down, looking into the reflection of my eyes in the mirror._ He's had his chance. You need to move on. He's broken and ripped and torn your heart so many times before without even realizing what he's done… you've waited for him long enough, Daphne. Let him go, he was never yours. Move on. He'll never realize how you feel, and he could never return those affections. Stop breaking your own heart and let him go._

I sighed, still unsure whether I believed what I was thinking at myself. I forced myself to think of every time I saw Fred with a girl, smiling at her, dating her, kissing her, holding hands with her, looking at her with those blazing, smoldering, loving pools of blue topaz… Every night I'd cried myself to sleep or stuffed myself with chocolate devotion. All the pain he had put me through, and I had put myself through.

My pain, anger, and hurt ironically giving me strength, I lifted my head and rose. I stood straight and confident as I could even though I felt like I would crumble at any moment. Smoothing out my dress and checking my hair one last time, I turned and headed out the door.

***

**I was in the front hall, sitting in a stuffed armchair, reading, secretly waiting for Daph and Duval to leave on their date. He was taking her to dinner, the Eiffel tower to see the sunset, ballroom dancing, and the Eiffel tower **_**again**_** to see the stars. The girl had been all over Paris shopping, gotten chased by a vampire, packed all of her stuff, and unpacked all of that and yet she had the energy to go out to a five star restaurant, go dancing, **_**and**_** go to the Eiffel tower twice in one night?!**

**Sure, familiar footsteps interrupted my thoughts. Footsteps so light, soft, and gentle no one would be able to hear them, except for me, because my ears had been listening to and for those footsteps for years, because my ears lived for hearing anything from the owner of those footsteps.**

_**Daphne…**_

**Dropping my book, I rose and walked to the grand staircase. Her thick, fiery, voluminous, lustrous hair fell gracefully, perfectly around her face as usual, cascading down past her shoulders. Her gown looked like it was designed for her and her alone, a dark, rich purple, covered in little specks of glitter or something that looked like stars. It was a simple, but beautiful and elegant gown with thin straps and a short slit on her left that ended, started, whatever they called just above the side of her knee. But it wouldn't look half as drop dead gorgeous, and simply beautiful, if it was on anyone but Daph. **

**Her flawless face was luminescent as the moon, and far more beautiful, smoother than water, softer than kitten fur… my entire being ached, longed, and screamed to feel it, hold my hand on her cheek, just brush my hand against her skin. Yet, at the same time, I was afraid that if I touched her this beautiful enchantress would disappear, prove to be just a dream or mirage. The only makeup she had on was lipstick, and maybe a little mascara. Daph didn't need make up. And it never ceased to amaze me how her eyebrows, nose, eyes, lips, forehead… **_**everything**_** was shaped and placed and proportioned perfectly. That soft, smooth, and fair face of a fiery, passionate, stubbornly steadfast, and kind angel…**

**Her luscious, black lashes brushed her cheeks as she looked down, feathering out, the longest, most beautiful lashes I had ever seen. Her lips were glossy and red, just the right shade as usual. They parted for a moment as she breathed out through her mouth, brilliantly bright, breathtaking, flaming pools of blue topaz looking up, fair face smooth, still and breathtaking as ever. I thought I was going to pass out. She was even more beautiful than usual, and on most days her every movement, lift of a finger, blink of an eyelash, made it difficult or impossible to think, breathe, speak, or make my heart beat.**

_**Daph, you're gonna kill me…**_

**She was still walking, scratch that, **_**floating**_** down the stairs, her perfect hand barely gracing yet gliding down the rail, when she saw me. She smiled, her flames suddenly exploding like fireworks, her dazzling smile making it physically impossible for any part of my body to function or move.**

I smiled when I saw Freddie's expression, instantly forgetting my earlier angry thoughts about him. I couldn't help it when he had that face. That face that showed his amazement at, admiration for, and wonder at my beauty, and the enchantment it put him under few a few seconds. That stunned, she's-so-breathtaking-I-forgot-how-to-breathe look. His topaz blue eyes bright and wide, fair eyebrows raised, sometimes his jaw even dropped.

He snapped out of it in a second, putting on a mask of calm. His face was soft-eyed yet still, smooth, and emotionless, but his crystalline eyes shone brilliantly as I walked towards him.

"Well?" I asked. "Is _this_ long enough?" I teased, eyes sparkling.

His dimmed ever so slightly, still, smooth face not moving.

"You look beautiful, Daph," he answered my unspoken question, voice calm, almost completely inflectionless, and painfully sure and confident.

Not so long ago, he would have blushed, looked uncomfortable or awkward, been shy, maybe would've even stuttered as he said something lame like "You look… nice," or even "pretty." But he really had grown up. And it was painful for me to hear him so confident and sure of his words, because that meant he was certain about his feelings for me, that I was like a sister, so he could call me beautiful without being awkward.

**For some reason, she seemed hurt by this reply. No one else would notice it, it was just that her eyes were suddenly not as bright, still breathtaking and brilliant, but ever so slightly dimmer. Everything in me yelled to reach out to her, but everything in me yelled to kiss her every time I saw her lips or when she was angry, upset, or about to glare or lose her temper. Or when she was particularly gorgeously, breathtakingly, angelically beautiful, like now.**

_**Duval doesn't deserve her, even more than I don't. No one deserves her.**_

**Why was she hurt? Couldn't she see the pain filling me when I had to see her, knowing I couldn't be with her, knowing she was with someone else. Didn't she know how much it hurt for me to look at this beautiful woman that I loved more than anyone when she was unaware of that and with another? **_**No, Fred, you idiot, because she doesn't know you love her. She doesn't know that seeing her so beautiful breaks your heart because she's beautiful for another man. Focus, Freddie! Why is she hurt?**_

"Daphne, I…" he started, brow creasing as he reached out to me.

I heard a noise before his hand could touch my arm. Darian was walking down the stairs. I smiled a weak smile that I managed to pull off as gentle and turned momentarily to Fred.

"Excuse me, Freddie."

"Daph…" he said as I walked to Darian.

I couldn't stand the pain in his voice, the worry, guilt, and unidentifiable emotion on his face. Everything in me screamed to spin around, run to him, throw my arms over his neck, and beg for forgiveness, to do anything and everything in my power to end his pain.

_How can you turn away from him? How can you ignore his pain? How can you hurt him?! How can you feel anything for Darian at all? You love Freddie more than anyone!_

_And he'll never return that love. I don't deserve him. He could never love me. And he's hurt me so… Nights spent crying yourself to sleep, Daphne. Gallons of chocolate devotion you've devoured for comfort after all these years…_

Darian took me by the arm, and I forgot everything as I looked into his heart melting, mind numbing, endless, chocolate eyes.

***

_**They should be back by now… It's nearly eleven! I'm turning into my father…**_

**Footsteps interrupted my frenzied, frantic, and admittedly **_**may**_**be irrationally so, pacing. I dove back into my room, hushing Shaggy and Scoob as I looked out the peephole. I knew from experience that Shag and Scooby would find the kitchen and eat everything if I didn't keep my eye on them.**

**Daphne was cracking up at something Darian had said, tears in her eyes. They came to a stop outside her room, which was right across from mine, and he took her hand as she tried to wipe the drops of mirth away. She looked up at him, trapped in his eyes as he took a step towards her.**

**I quickly threw the door open.**

"**Daph! There you are, I need to talk to you about something…" I said, gently but firmly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her **_**away**_** from Duval, down the hall, and into a room.**

" **Oh? Was I interrupting?" I asked, feigning surprise and innocence when I saw her enraged expression.**

**Daph didn't buy it for a second of course. She glared, hands on her hips as she shouted.**

"**Frederick Herman Jones! I'm going to kill you!"**

**I winced at my middle name. **_**I **_**really**_** hope Duval didn't hear that. I HATE my middle name! Who names a kid HERMAN anyways?! Even just as a middle name! What am I a grandpa?!**_

"**Um, guys…?" Velma started, looking up from her book, an eyebrow raised.**

**I realized we were in a massive room filled with shelves and shelves of books. I couldn't even see a wall besides the one that had the door we had entered through. Velms must be in heaven.**

**Daph still faced me, not even blinking at Velma's voice.**

"**What?" I almost screeched, shrugging, hands up, palms facing the ceiling.**

"**UGHHHH!" Daphne groaned **_**loudly**_**. "Fred Jones, you are unbelievable?!" she cried, storming out of the room without a glance at Velm.**

***

**I took a deep breath, finally gathering up enough courage, and knocked on Daph's bedroom door, hiding the rose behind my back. Daphne was scarier than any monster when she was angry with you. I just hoped I could apologize before she threw something at my head…**

"**What do you want?" she demanded after the door opened, glaring icily at me.**

**Even though her glower was filled with nothing but anger that would dissolve as soon as I apologized, it still cut deeply into my heart.**

"**I just wanted to apologize, Daphne. I shouldn't have…" I cut myself off when I saw the massive bouquet of roses sitting on the table behind her.**

_**Fred, you idiot…**_**I scolded myself, keeping the rose behind my back, determined to never give it to her.**

"I'm sorry," he said before turning and walking away.

"Freddie, wait!" I called, running after him.

I turned the corner but he had already disappeared. Glancing down, I noticed a red rose that had been thrown away. I picked it up off the floor, stroking its soft petals. Fred must have seen the bouquet Darian had given me. _I always did prefer a single rose to a bunch_, I thought as I smelled the flawless flower.


	7. Blake

Sorry, guys, I've been busy. This takes place the morning after Daphne's first date with Duval.

I knew that I was doing the right thing. Then why did it hurt so much? _It's just more proof that you're too close to Freddie, Daph. If just going on one date tears you apart this much… _Darian was the kind of guy I always pictured marrying when I was a little girl who watched too many Disney princess and romantic mystery movies. The kind of guy that seemed to made for me. Definitely someone I would date were it not for Fred. But I wasn't some love-struck little teenager any more. Freddie had had so many chances and I'd spent too much of my life pining for him.

Desperately needing to get my mind off things and sort out my feelings, I changed into my swimsuit and headed to one of Darian's indoor swimming pools.

***

"**Good morning, monsieur Jones," the butler greeted as I headed to the gym.**

"**Morning, Bernard," I replied as he walked past, not glancing at him.**

_**Don't you dare think about her, Freddie. Just concentrate on your workout**_**, I ordered myself as I turned the door's handle.**

"**Oh, hello Fred," a startled Duval said, appearing in the doorway as I opened it.**

**I clenched the door knob so tightly I was surprised I didn't crush it.**

"**Hey," I said roughly, walking past him to the exercise equipment.-**

"**Are you all right…"**

_**Am I all right?! AM I ALL RIGHT?!**_

"**NOT in the mood right now, Duval," I said as I adjusted the weight amount.**

"**Need a spotter?" he asked, half-smiling.**

**I glared at him, sitting down.**

"**What do you want, Darian?" I demanded.**

"**Nothing, I just…" he started, looking surprised, or at least seeming to be.**

"_**Right**_**," I said sarcastically, fighting back the urge to slug him. "If I were you, Duval, I'd buzz off. **_**Now**_**."**

"**I only…"**

**I sat up, lifting a weight and sending him a look.**

**He quickly left.**

**I bolted up as I realized something. Velma had said Daphne went to Duval's pool, right? Where was his pool, and where was **_**he**_** headed? Sure, I was probably being paranoid, as usual, but it couldn't hurt to check right? Well, okay, it could. Daph might kick my butt, but that was a risk I was willing to take.**

***

"**Freddie? What on Earth are you doing here?" a slightly confused, but never shocked, Daph asked, turning away from Duval.**

_**He**_** was sitting at the edge of the pool, and Daphne had swum up to him before I came in.**

_**At least she's not wearing a bikini. Though I wish her one-piece actually had a back…**_** I thought, glancing at her bright, halter-necked, red red swimsuit.**

"**Just going for a swim," I said with a shrug, walking over to them.**

**Daphne pushed off the wall, swimming away with her usual calm, casual, effortless grace.**

"**You're not wearing swim trunks," she pointed out, not even opening her eyes as she floated.**

_**Busted…**_** I could hear her thinking.**

"**I can swim in shorts, thank you very much, Daphne," I snapped, kicking my shoes off and tugging at my stubborn socks.**

"**Don't slip and break your head open, Fred," Daph warned with a half-smile, back-stroking.**

_**Yes, cause I'M the one here who's a magnet for any form of trouble, whether it's being the perfect hostage or rocks and other random items managing to find away into my path to trip me…**_

"Ha, ha," he grumbled, pulling his shirt off.

_Don't look, Daph, don't you dare look…_

Unable to help it, I glanced at him anyways as I floated on my back. I couldn't breathe or make my heart beat, nearly falling underwater, as his muscled chest and arms, and those _abs_ made it physically impossible to form intelligent thought.

I fought back a blush as I recovered from my sinking in the water and forced myself to get out of the pool. There was no way I'd be able to relax or sort out my feelings with those two in the room…

"Where are you going, Daph?" Fred asked, getting in the water.

I didn't look at him as I got out, afraid my eyes might wander to his perfectly chiseled chest.

"To take a shower. See you at lunch, Darian.

_**Lunch?**_

**I glared at Duval as Daphne left.**

***

"Haha! Et zen Scoobay chased her tail becuz…" Lucien laughed as he told me what he had done with Shag and Scoob.

"Rer?" the great dane asked, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"It's his tail, Lucien," I corrected, then explained to Shaggy and Scooby. "In French, her and his is the same word."

"Roh…"

"Desole, Scoobay. I understand not why her doez not go with he, c'est one letter of differ-ance."

I couldn't help but smile at the way Lucien spoke English and confused French and English grammar rules.

"Does anyone know where Velma is?" I asked, closing my bedroom door.

"Probably ze library. She is her favorite…"

"Lucien, how many times do I have to tell you?" I sighed with a half-smile. "English doesn't have masculine or feminine forms for anything that isn't a person or animal. It is her favorite."

"But zat does not make any sense! Why would anyone zo zat?"

"Maybe they didn't feel like deciding which words would be masculine and which feminine."

"Zey wouldn't have to! We already zid!"

"You're right, Lucien. The world would be so much simpler if everyone spoke French," I said, unable to keep from smiling.

"Bien sur, il would be less trouble for everyone."

_Yes, Lucien. Teaching almost the entire world a new language would be all too easy…_

"Velma! Wait until I tell you what Shaggay and Scoobay zid!"

"Do I want to know?" Velma asked with me with a raised brow.

"They didn't break anything this time," I laughed, then stopped as I realized Lucien actually hadn't finished telling his story. "Did they, Lucien?"

"Zut, uh…. Salut, Darian!" Lucien waved, quickly changing the subject as his elder brother and only living relative walked towards us.

I smiled at him, but my smile quickly fell as I saw his grim expression.

"There's trouble at Notre Dame. I'm afraid we're going to have to reschedule that lunch, Daphne."

***

"And you saw this happen?" Darian asked in French, brow crinkled, lips frowning.

"Oui, monsieur," Jacques said, then reminded Darian about the security camera Pierre Gautier had had installed.

Just as Darian and Lucien were beginning to assure the man that Pierre was getting it, the door flew open.

"Monsieur Gautier, are you all right?" I asked, standing with a worried frown. The man was paler than any fake ghost _I_'d ever seen.

"He did indeed attack Sister Marie Claire," he said, eyes still wide, mustache twitching.

Pierre explained that the camera had filmed the vampire attack the nun, and showed the two bloody holes in her neck. But the vampire and Marie Claire had vanished in a puff of smoke.

I shuddered, hoping beyond hope that Marie Claire was fine and that the holes in her neck had been fake, as Scooby trembled in Shaggy's quivering arms and Velma and Freddie sighed.

"Come on, gang. Let's…"

"Like, we know the drill, Freddie," Shaggy whimpered, setting Scoob down.

"Reah, reddie, re row da rill…" Scooby said with a pouted lip, following Lucien and Shag out the door.

"Darian, Lucien, why don't you go with the guys?" Freddie suggested. "Pierre and I'll be with the girls."

Darian hesitated but nodded eventually, following the boys as they headed to one of the towers.

***

"**You two go on ahead," Velma said as Pierre and Daph started up the stairs. She turned to me. "I need to talk to Fred about something."**

"**Yeah, sure, Velm," I said, confused but nodding Gautier and Daphne on. Daph paused, also looking confused, and glanced from me to Velma, but went on.**

"**What's up?"**

"**I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to worry, and same goes for Daphne but…" she stopped as Pierre and Daph disappeared from sight, unsure how to go on. She looked up at me suddenly. "Remember the woman in the vampire painting? The one with red hair?"**

"**Yeah, but…"**

"**Well, I found a book in Darian's library that talked about the vampire. According to legend, he bit many women, but there was one in particular… one he wanted to be his 'queen of the night,' you might say," she laughed weakly. "It didn't say her name, but there was a man she was engaged to, an English man named Blake. The vampire tried to charm, hypnotize, whatever you want to call it, her, but Blake's love for her and her love for Blake overcame it. Some variations of the legend say that Blake killed the vampire, others say Blake and his fiancée barely escaped with their lives and that the vampire never left Notre Dame."**

"**Are you saying…?"**

"**According to Daphne's family tree, a Blake **_**did **_**marry a French woman in that time period. Whoever this 'vampire' is, he knows the legend. Blake's fiancée was a beautiful red head, as are Marie Claire and Daphne."**

"**Is Daph…?"**

"**In danger, obviously. But whether our villain wants her specifically or has some other reason for attacking and scaring everyone in Notre Dame."**

***

"Find anything?" Fred asked as he and Velma entered the bell tower.

"Nothing, but go ahead and look for yourselves."

Shaggy and Scooby appeared a few seconds later, grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone looked at them, surprise evident on our faces.

"Like we weren't chased! For the first time in, like, _ever_, man, we weren't chased!!! Zoinks, I…!"

"Shaggy, where's Lucien?" Darian asked.


	8. Chapter 8

He had walked in seconds after Shaggy.

"Like, wasn't he with you, man?"

"I _thought_ he had gone ahead with you two…"

"Lucien!" I called, heading towards the stairs as the others followed.

"If he ran away _again_…" Darian grumbled as we walked down the stairs, refusing to consider the other possibility.

"Like, I'm sure he's just lost or something… Right, Velma?" Shaggy asked, trying to reassure both Darian and himself.

She didn't reply.

"Pierre and I'll check this way," **Duval said, walking out with Gautier. "I know a short cut Lucien may have taken."**

**So we split up, running down the stairs as Pierre and Duval went **_**some**_**where.**

**I really, **_**really**_** didn't want Daph in here. With what Velma had learned… it was just to dangerous for her to be anywhere **_**near**_** Notre Dame. But I knew talking to her wouldn't work, even if I told her about the vampire's history with Blakes, she was stubbornly fearless and wouldn't care. Though it was one of the many reasons I was irrevocably, unconditionally, and totally in love with her, it was definitely an infuriating problem more often than not.**

**A yell interrupted my thoughts.**

"**Lucien!" Daphne declared, recognizing the voice instantly, bolting towards the other tower, where the scream seemed to have come from.**

**We hadn't even reached the tower when Lucien ran past us. I gently grabbed the French boy as he let out a ceaseless, breathless sentence that I couldn't even determine if it was English or French.**

"**Lucien, breathe! Where's the…?" Daphne started, resting her graceful, elegant hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down and comfort him.**

"**Back zere!" he cried, pointing to the tower he had just run from. "He nearly bit me! He grabbed me by ze arm and…!"**

"**Well, there goes my hologram theory," Velma said, resting a finger on her chin in thought. "Probably not a robot if he can turn into a bat…"**

"**Shaggy, Scooby, you stay with Lucien," I said, knowing Daph would refuse to stay behind as I ran with the girls towards the tower.**

"**Like, no need ta tell us twice…" Shag gulped.**

A man still, hard, and strong as a stone statue stood at the top of the stairs, blacker than night cape billowing around him. His lips, only slightly darker than his pale as a sheet face, parted to reveal fangs even whiter and brighter. A lock of his slicked back hair fell across his face as he swung over the rail and fell to the floor.

**He landed on his feet without a sound, flashing his fangs at us again, bottomless, pitiless, black eyes flashed, emptier than death and darker than I could ever describe.**

"**Run!" I yelled, pulling Velma and Daphne along as I bolted.**

"**Freddie, **_**tell me**_** you have a plan!" Daph said, glancing back over her shoulder.**

"**I'm thinking…!"**

"**He's gone!"**

"**What?" I asked, spinning around. "What do you mean he's…?"**

"**Right in front of you!" Velma cried, pointing as the vampire appeared in front of us, half-smirking.**

"**I don't suppose anyone has a wooden stake on them…" Velm said, eyes wide and full of fear as he took a step towards the girls.**

**I grabbed a curtain, ripped it off the window, and threw it around him as the girls ran towards the entrance.**

"**Fred, hurry!" Daphne yelled back to me, waiting, refusing to leave anyone behind as always.**

**I ran as the vampire untangled himself.**

"**Darian! Pierre! Freddie, we can't leave the others behind…" Daph started as Shaggy, Scoob, and Lucien ran over to us.**

"'**E knocked Pierre out earlier. I zid not see Darian…"**

"**Daphne, you're getting out of here **_**now**_**. Velma and I'll find Duval and Gautier, but you're taking Lucien home."**

"**Shaggy and Scooby can,.."**

"**I am **_**not**_** letting Shaggy drive the mystery machine. And Velma needs to look for clues."**

"_Fine_," I said with a glare, taking Lucien's hand but not taking my eyes off Freddie.

_So he apparently needs Velma more than me. FINE._

"What happened?" I asked when they finally made it back to the chateau.

"Pierre will be fine," Darian assured me. "He'll have a nasty bump on the head, but…"

"We couldn't find one single clue," Velma bemoaned with a sigh, sitting down on a stuffed armchair.

"**Any traps planned yet, Freddie?" Daph asked, turning to me, glossy lips being tugged into a slight smile, bright, brilliant, **_**smoldering**_** topaz blue eyes blazing.**

"**Working on it," I muttered one I regained the ability to breathe and think.**

"So we still don't know _any_thing?" I asked, glancing from Velma to Fred and back again.

"Well…" they trailed off, the answer obviously _no_.

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting down on a sofa.

"I'm sure that you'll find _something_…"

"_Or_ we could just try to capture it. It'd save a lot of time…" Fred interrupted, brow furrowed, his thinking face on as he tried to figure out how to trap a vampire.

"We'll head back tomorrow night," Velma decided. "The police will be there most of tomorrow, and when they find nothing, we might be able to get the vampire to come out of his hiding place. And Freddie'll have plenty of time to come up with a trap."

"What will you use as bait?" I asked. "He doesn't seem too fond of drinking Scooby and Shaggy's blood. Sorry, guys," I said, realizing that just mentioning that would probably terrify the two cowards, lovable, sweet, hilarious and endearing cowards who would die for their friends, but cowards none the less.

Velm looked and Fred and he glared icily, a look so cold that it could kill.

"_No_. Absolutely _not_, Velma."

"It's all we've got, Fred."

"If you think that I'm letting…!" he started angrily, rising and cutting himself off when he looked at me.

"That's it. _What_ are you guys not telling me?" I demanded, hands on my hips.

"I have to agree with Freddie on this one, Velma. It's too dangerous," Darian agreed.

_He's in on it too?_

"_Don't_ call me Freddie," he warned with a glare before turning on Velm. "You told _Duval_?"

"Fine. I'm obviously not important or crucial enough to be kept in the loop so _I_'m going to bed if I don't matter…" I said, storming towards the stairs.

"Daph, that's not what I…" Fred sighed.

"Not interested, Freddie!" I yelled.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and I'm writing something else that I'm really passionate about right now.


	9. It's Not a Date!

You guys rock. Just had to say that. Thanks for being so understanding, I couldn't ask for better readers. This is very short, sorry, but the next chapter's going to be very long and I didn't want to make you wait. After this, there will only be a couple left, maybe only one if I make it _really_ long. But I digress, here you go:

"**Where's Daph?" I asked Velma as we headed to a dining hall for lunch.**

"**Getting ready for her date with Darian."**

"_**Don't**_** call it that," I grumbled, kicking at the floor and staring at my feet as I walked on.**

**She raised a brow at me behind square glasses.**

"**A date? But, Freddie…"**

"**It's **_**not**_** a date!" I protested with a scowl.**

**Daphne and Duval suddenly appeared in the hall we were about to turn into, laughing, Daph holding onto his arm. They were headed towards the small lake on Duval's estate, the Parisian carrying a picnic basket, wearing swimming trunks. Daphne Blake was in a black one piece swimsuit, black shorts with a high waist, sandals, sunglasses, and a large, straw sunhat with a black ribbon and bow.**

"**It's a date," Velma said once they passed.**

I laughed as Darian smiled and broke a piece of bread. Still warm, steam and its heart melting scent wafting up. I smiled as he held out half to me. The wind picked up and I instinctively rested my hand on my sunhat to keep it from flying off. He held the fresh bread to my mouth and I took a bite, melting even more as _it_ melted in my mouth.

"Oh, Darian…" I sighed, drinking it in as I took the bread from him.

"**Scooby, Shag!" I whispered harshly, sending them a look. "I can't hear!"**

"**Like, even if you could, man, they're speaking in French," Shaggy pointed out. "**_**Why**_** are we spying on them again?"**

"**We're not spying, Shaggy. That'd be wrong and morally reprehensible and Daph would kill me, we're watching out for her."**

"_**Ri-ight**_**," he and Scooby said simultaneously, rolling their eyes and exchanging a look.**

**I ignored them, turning back to Daphne and Duval.**

"**We need a distraction… or **_**something**_** that'll make her leave…"**

"**I row!" Scooby said, suddenly leaping out from behind the bush, running towards the lake.**

"**Like, **_**no**_**, Scoob! **_**No**_**!" Shag said, lifting his head above the bush.**

**I hit myself in the head as Daph raised a brow at Scooby Doo.**

"**Scooby? What are you…? No!" she cried as he cannon balled into the lake, splashing her and Duval.**

**I smiled before I realized that she had seen me.**

"FREDERICK JONES!" I yelled, rising and taking off my soaking wet hat.

He winced, dunking back down behind the bush as if that could somehow help him.

"UHHH!" I cried, storming off back towards the chateau.

_**Well, that worked. Sorta…**_


	10. Unmasked

"**Daphne and Darian already left on their date." **_**He doesn't deserve her. No one does… **_**"And I'll be searching every book shop in Paris to find the book I need…" Velma started, heading towards the door.**

"**Won't it be in French?" I asked, not looking up from the game of chess Lucien and I were playing. Lucien was beating me soundly. By a **_**lot**_**.**

"**Um, yes…" she said, as if she was trying to think of an excuse.**

**I rose a fair brow at the four-eyed brunette, skeptical and now very suspicious.**

"**Velma Dinkley, what are you…?"**

"**Bye, Freddie! Au revoir, Lucien!" she said quickly, rushing out as Scooby and Shaggy came in.**

_**What is she up to…?**_

"**Checkmate," Lucien said with a wide grin.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled, leaning back, arms crossed behind my head. "You two wouldn't happen to know what Velma's **_**really**_** doing would you?"**

**They looked at each other, freezing in their steps. They knew all right.**

"**Like, uh, didn't she say she was going to the library? Yup. Library, man, to get a book. Cuz Darian didn't have it and the library…"**

"**Funny, I thought she was checking out book **_**stores**_**."**

"**Like, that's what I said! Meant, er, book stores. That's how you say it in French."**

"**Ra, Rench."**

"**No it's not…" Lucien interrupted, being silenced by a look from Shaggy. The fearless French boy ignored him, turning to me.**

_**Now, what would Velma hide from me and tell Shaggy and Scoob? Daphne**_**, I knew instantly. **_**But she's with Duval…**_

"**She's meeting Daphne at Notre Dame with Daphne," Lucien said, French accent thick. "She's going to try to trap the vampire. I wanted to go but the girls said it was too dangerous. But they're the girls…!"**

**Shaggy and Scooby were waving their hands, and paws, around frantically, trying to get him to stop.**

"_**WHAT**_**?" I yelled, rising and turning on the guys.**

"**Like, we wanted to tell you, man, but Velma said we shouldn't cause you wouldn't want Daph to be the bait because you…"**

"**WHAT? DAPH'S **_**BAIT**_**?"**

**Shaggy blinked as though he had just realized something that seemed to stun him and make him wonder why he hadn't seen the obvious before.**

"**Like, you really **_**do**_** like her, don't you, man? Velm was right…"**

"**Rou didn't row dat, Raggy?" Scooby asked in surprise.**

"**I-I-I don't like her," I stammered, blushing for the first time in years.**

"**Oui. He does not **_**like**_** her. He loves 'er," Lucien stated casually as if this were the most common thing in the world, looking over the chess pieces.**

"**Maybe a little…" I grumbled, kicking at the floor.**

"**A **_**rittle?**_**" Scooby asked skeptically, as he and Lucien both sent me looks.**

"**All right, a lot! More than any other person on the planet! Irrevocably and unconditionally and ardently and passionately! There, I said it! Happy now?" I demanded, yelling at them, face red with anger and passion. Shaggy's jaw dropped as Lucien half-smiled smugly. "This is not the time, guys! We have to stop the girls! They're going to get themselves killed!"**

"**Like, they're using **_**your**_** trap, man."**

"**What? Has Velma lost all common sense? Now I **_**know**_** they're going to get themselves killed! Since when have **_**my **_**traps worked?" I cried, storming for the door.**

"**They only didn't work cause we always messed them up…" Shag said helpfully, as if **_**that**_** was supposed to comfort me.**

"**You guys stay with Lucien," I ordered, evoking a long, bemoaning groan from him.**

The sky looked like a thousand diamonds on black velvet. Wrapping my arms around myself, I admired it as I stood between Notre Dame's two towers, waiting. Suddenly, I was freezing, but no wind blew, the only noise was a quiet, quick rustling coming from behind me…

I spun around as I saw the source. The vampire's cloak. I gasped in horror, surprise, and fear and in less than a second the dark figure was out of the shadows. _Well, Velma's trap obviously didn't work._ His snow white face was an inch from mine, black hair slicked back, eyes glowing red in the darkness of night, his hand clamped over my mouth, cold and hard as stone. I screamed, but only a muffled sound broke free from the rock covering my lips. He flashed his whiter than white fangs at me, lunging for my throat…

"DAPHNE!" an unmistakable voice screamed at the top of his lungs, desperate, terrified and stricken beyond words. It was a heartbreaking and wrenching sound. I hated to hear him in so much desperate, frantic pain and panic.

_Freddie…_ I thought as I tried to yell against the hand that held me again. He stood twenty feet away, face white, horrified, and stricken. I knew the instant I saw those bright, blazing, soul piercing, knowing, understanding, brilliant, _smoldering_, bluer than blue, endless topaz pools that I could never stop loving him and could never love Darian._ Oh Freddie, oh Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, Freddie…_

The vampire threw me over his shoulder, darting for a tower and beginning to climb it. Fred followed.

"Are you _insane_?" I yelled down to him. "Go and get help…!"

"And leave him alone to suck your blood? Are _you_ in…?" he cut himself off because I had managed to free myself from the vampire's grasp, and was now falling off the tower.

"**DAPHNE!" I screamed desperately, at the top of my lungs as rain began to fall and lightning flashed.**

**She landed on a gargoyle and I rushed to her as the vampire leapt down, cape open and landing effortlessly on his feet as though he'd fallen only one foot.**

"**Daph, please…" I begged as I pulled her off the gargoyle, holding her in my arms, her head leaned against my shoulder, the rain hiding the tears running down my face.**

**Her long, thick, perfect eyelashes fluttered open and pure, raw joy flooded me so overwhelmingly that I wanted to weep.**

"**Freddie…" she managed to say, no sound in the world was more beautiful than her saying my name, it was the reason ears were made. "I'm in love with you… I have been for years…"**

"**Sh… sh…" I hushed her calmly, holding her cheek in my hand and stroking it, tucking a wet, ruby curl behind her ear.**

**Could it be true? Was her love for me a fraction of my love for her? Dare I even dream it? How could it be so? She deserved so much more than me… Me, poor, dull, simple, stumbling, bumbling, gullible, blushing Freddie that constantly messed up and put her in danger…**

**And despite how foolish it was to even think it, I was flooded with joy and hope…**

**I was suddenly thrown backwards. Ignoring the shooting pain, I leapt up to see that the vampire had leapt onto Daph's gargoyle. She had leapt onto another before he could grab her and stood on it now.**

**The vampire began to whisper to her in French, eyes glowing red, beckoning, arms outstretched. I knew that voice… **_**DUVAL!**_** But how was that possible?**

**In his trance, her eyes began to glow crimson as well. She turned to him, reaching for him…**

"NO!" a voice screamed, momentarily snapping me out of it.

_Freddie…?_ And then _his_ voice whispered to me again, in French, the voice of the only other man that I had never been able to get out of my head. _Darian…_ his voice was so smooth, clear, velvet, alluring, intoxicating, irresistible, mesmerizing, almost hypnotic…

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU…!" a distant, familiar voice yelled, making me realize that there were other things besides Darian and me...

_I know that voice. I know that…_

And suddenly the ache, the need, the desire to be with Darian was so strong, so desperate, and so powerful that I fell on my knees, shaking and clinging to the gargoyle. I moaned and groaned, begging him to come for me, to take me in his arms, to never let me go, to quench this thirst, put out this painful fire, to fill this hole tearing me apart…

His eyes were red, glowing, luminescent, so beautiful… _He_ was so beautiful, the most breathtaking thing ever to…

He was being shoved back by a blur of white and… blonde?

"**Daphne!" I yelled, spinning around after slamming into Duval. Her eyes were glowing red, like his. He was hypnotizing her, or whatever it was called, but she believed that she was in love with him. A vampire's trance was so powerful that, according to every old vampire movie I'd ever seen and according to Velma, only one thing could stop it…**

"**F-Freddie?" she stammered, eyes not glowing for a moment, shaking her head, squinting at me in the darkness.**

**Duval's face snarled as he chanted something, focusing on Daph and nothing else. She cried out in pain, moaning as she held her beautiful head, the sound ripping my heart in two as her fiery red curls stuck to her face, making me realize it was still raining.**

"**NO! Daphne, I love you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, over the rain, thunder, and Duval, desperate to break his control on her. It had to work, it just **_**had**_** to. But it wouldn't if she didn't really love me, but how could she? I didn't deserve her, I was…**

There was no sound more beautiful, more wonderful in the entire world than Freddie saying my name, and those three beautiful, precious, _perfect_ words. Those three words that filled me with more hope, joy, peace, passion, bliss, love, and fire than I had ever experienced in my entire life. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to sing. I had never been so happy in my entire life. As for Darian? What vampire could possibly control me when my Fred was right there? None could touch my heart or make me feel a thing with him by my side.

"I have been since the day I met you," my love rushed, babbling, blue eyes brighter than anything, endless, clear, soul piercing, loving, understanding, gentle, passionate, fiery, smoldering… "I just didn't realize it until I was sixteen and, and…" he stammered, looking at me, joy filling his eyes as he realized that I was freed the moment he said he loved me.

I rose, ready to run into the arms of the love of my life, but Darian Duval bared his fangs, lunging for Freddie.

**Daphne screamed, running towards us as we wrestled, Duval trying to bit me as I struggled to keep him from doing just that.**

"**She. is. **_**mine,**_**" he hissed, eyes still red, lighting his paler than snow face as he tried to bite me again. Both of my hands on his neck, I tried to shove him away, able to keep his fangs away from me but unable to get him off, even his neck was like marble and he had enough strength and power to snap my neck in two.**

My mind was racing, trying to figure out how to get Duval _off_ Fred, and how on Earth it was possible for Duval to _be_ a vampire…

Out of nowhere, I heard a fierce growl and bark, along with two familiar "zoinks!" and "jinkies!"

Scooby suddenly leapt onto Duval's back. The vampire rose, falling backwards on the Great Dane. He yelped but did not let go, digging his teeth into the cape. We rushed over as they tumbled towards the edge of the building.

"Scooby!" I yelled as the tangle of black and brown started to roll off Notre Dame.

Fred grabbed Scooby by his collar at the last possible second as Darian fell, yelling and then suddenly silent after thunder echoed.

We looked over the edge, but there was nothing, not a trace of the vampire. My very heart sighed with relief and I felt like crying.

I had to be the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth not to realize what a monster Darian was, and not to realize that Freddie, my dear, dear Freddie, my beloved quarterback…

"Daph, are you okay?" he asked, turning me to him, hands on my arms, blue eyes full of concern. Oh those eyes, those blazing, bright, beautiful, smoldering, soul piercing eyes…

"I love you, Freddie," I said, taking his face in my hands and kissing him. "I always have and always will and please forgive me even though I don't deserve it or you or…"

"There's nothing to forgive," he interrupted, hand on my cheek, forehead against mine.

"I'm the biggest idiot…" I started, eyes closed, drinking in the feel of his cool, smooth, soft, perfect skin…

His lips cut me off. I threw my arms around his neck, he wrapping his around my waist, as we kissed. My heart melted, blazed, stopped beating, and leapt into my throat as love, joy, and pure, raw bliss pumped through every vein in my body, soaking every cell, making it impossible for me to think, blink, or move anything but my lips against his.

**I lifted her off the ground as we kissed in the rain, spinning her around but careful to never let my lips leave hers. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even open my eyes. My heart was beating so fast it pounded in my ears and leapt into my throat, but it was melted and flaming at the same time and I thought I might fall over. From my lips, lightning shot through to my entire body, pure raw joy, hope, peace, ecstasy, and bliss soaking every organ, muscle, and cell. There was nothing in the world greater than this, the happiest, best moment of my life. What I wouldn't give to hold Daph in my arms forever, for this beyond beautiful, indescribable moment to never end…**

Just one more chapter left, explaining how in the world Darian could be the vampire.


	11. The End

_At the chateau._

"So let me get this straight. _You_ think that Duval was the original vampire from the legend? And that he's a shape-shifting vampire…" Freddie started, looking at Velma like she was insane.

"It would explain how vampire Duval and Darian look different. Darian Duval was adopted as a baby, found literally on the doorstep of the Duval chateau. He could've shape shifted into…"

"But what about the vampire that chased Lucien and me?" I asked, glancing at the young boy. My hear broke for him, but he wasn't that surprised when he learned who his brother really was. He knew Darian had never cared about him and the only time he paid him any attention was when someone else was watching.

"Hologram, I even found the machine that…"

"Why was he so obsessed with Daphne?" Fred demanded with a glare meant for Duval, not Velm. I rested my head against his shoulder, locking my arm in his.

"The redheaded, beautiful Blake that got away from him," she explained. "Duval probably saw the same temper, spirit, fire, passion, independence, untamability, and beauty in Daph that he saw in her. Vampires are very proud. He probably saw Daphne as not only… attractive, but also a way to 'regain his honor,' a justice of sorts. He couldn't have her ancestor, but he could have Daphne."

"English 'as too many words," Lucien announced. "But oui. Darian 'as liked Daphne for years," Lucien said nonchalantly, staring at his feet.

I shuddered, disgusted and _hating_ this. I was the biggest, blindest fool ever to…

"Don't even think it," Fred whispered in my ear, kissing the top of my head and making me forget what I _had_ been thinking… "Do you think he'll come back?" Freddie asked Velma, frowning in worry.

She shrugged.

"Who knows. He may, he may not. Hopefully he won't come after Daphne again because he knows he can't touch her as long as you're there, Fred. Pierre's going to look after Lucien and I doubt he'll come back to the chateau. The police are searching Notre Dame and the tunnel I found…"

"Tunnel? What tunnel?" we asked simultaneously.

"Didn't I tell you? I discovered a tunnel in the library. It goes on for miles, all the way to Notre Dame."

"Is Sister Marie Claire dead?" Lucien asked, looking at Velma.

"Probably," she answered and there was a moment of silence as our hearts broke for the woman, and as we all beat each other up for not seeing through Darian Duval and preventing her death…

"I have to admit I'm amazed, Daphne," Velma said, changing the subject. "I'll never know how you managed to keep from being charmed by Darian. A vampire's trance is _so_ powerful and you haven't been able to get him out of your head for _days_. It took everything he had to hypnotize you…"

Not charmed? Please. How many dates had I gone on with that monster? If I pushed him from my thoughts for one second it was because of Freddie, not the strength of my own mind, though the others didn't seem to think so.

"Where's Shaggy and Scooby?" I asked, just now realizing they weren't there.

As if in answer, we heard crashes coming from the kitchen.

"Oh no!" we all cried simultaneously, rising and running to stop the guys from eating everything in sight.

"I cannot _wait_ until we're out of France," Freddie sighed as we ran, brow still wrinkled in concern.

"**Velma got a call about some werewolf in England, but there is no way we are leaving the city of love without one date," she said, turning to me, those beautiful, bright, fiery, endless, aquamarine eyes of her sparkling, smooth, perfect lips begging me to kiss her. "Dinner at the Eiffel tower or a boat ride down the Seine?" she asked, half-smiling as her eyes glowed…**

The end. Please review your reactions, and if you have any questions PM me.


End file.
